Do You Believe?
by darkXsecrets21
Summary: What happens when Justin Bieber gets infatuated with a girl on YouTube? Find out here!
1. Prologue

My name is Laney Peterson. I'm a pretty normal 17 year old girl transitioning from high school into college. I live in Atlanta, GA, I room alone in my new two bedroom apartment that my father pays for and my best friends are always there hanging out. I have long, straight, dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, I'm about 5'4", average weight, and I make Youtube videos.

Two of my best friends are Kayla and Peter. Peter is a few years older than us and currently goes to Atlanta Institute of Music. He's studying to be a music producer and he's the one that produces all of my Youtube covers for me.

Kayla offers moral support and helps me rewrite songs. We're also going to be starting the University of Georgia together in the fall. This summer is going to be epic. We're going to make sure of it.


	2. Ch1 I Gotta Find Her

Laney's P.O.V.

Slouched over my desk resting my head on my hand I scrolled through some of my newest Youtube messages. Some were flattering, some were hysterical, and some were just outright creepy.

**To: JustLaney**

**From: UnoUwantDis**

**Hey bby, ur so hot. Message me bk sumtime maybe we can get 2 no each othr. Ur sexy ;)**

I shuddered at that last message. _Why do some guys have to be so cocky and gross? A simple, 'Hi! You're pretty!' would suffice but nooooo. They have to go and get all dirty_.

I clicked on a few more messages all requesting I sing different songs.

_Job For A Cowboy? Really?_ I thought to myself. _They really expect me to try and make a fool out of myself by pig squealing and screaming?_ I laughed a little at that and just shook my head causing my long, dark brown hair to fall out of my loose, messy bun. I clicked one last message and fixed my hair while waiting for the new page to load.

**To: JustLaney**

**From: Babygrl229**

**You should sing E.T. by Katy Perry! That'd be AWESOME! Luvya!**

I pondered over that idea for a few minutes until I was shaken out of my thoughts by my door being knocked on. I slid my chair back and walked across my living room to open the door to my new apartment. Standing there smiling her biggest grin was one of my best friends, Kayla. I smiled back at her and moved to the side so she could come in.

"Hey! I seriously feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" Kayla squealed as she knocked me backwards by her hug. I laughed and hugged her back.

"I know! It's been like 2 weeks. School and moving have just kept me so busy lately. Thankfully only 2 more weeks until summer break and we can actually relax and prepare for college!" I added emphasis on the word 'college'. Kayla did a little happy dance as she thought about how we would be attending the University of Georgia together in the fall.

"So, show me around your new place! I'm totally sleeping over here all the time. There are not many 17 year olds that get an apartment right out of high school. And you're not even out yet! Man, this place looks so cool…" she drifted off as she wandered around my 2 bedroom apartment taking everything in. There were still boxes all over the place filled with random decorations and necessities. I'd been there about a week now but I just hadn't gotten around to unpacking it all yet.

"Have a look around, Kay. I'm gonna make something to eat, you want anything?" I asked as I walked into the small kitchen pulling out a pot to boil some water.

"No thanks, Laney. This place is so cool… I'm super jealous right now! But wait, doesn't the drive to school every day kind of suck?"

I thought about it for a minute then replied while pouring some pasta into the quickly boiling water. "Nah, I've gotten used to it. Plus, I only have to put up with the 30 minute drive for another 2 weeks then once school starts in the fall I'll only be a 10 minute walk away from the campus." She nodded in response mumbling a quiet 'good thinking'.

"It's settled," Kayla said as she sat down at my 2 person dining table, "I'm spending every day here during summer!" She grinned widely at me and I just laughed and shook my head. I leaned back on the counter and crossed my arms across my chest.

"You know Rach will be here a lot too, right? You'd have to deal with her." I raised my eyebrow and looked at Kayla inquisitively.

She sighed replying, "I really have no problem with Rachel. I feel like she's the one who has problems with me. I'd like to hang out with her more, I really would, she just never seems to want to see me." Kayla had a sad look on her face now. Rachel, Kayla and I, Laney Robertson, used to be best friends. Somehow, somewhere along the lines of high school the two became more and more distant. None of us really know how it happened, it just kind of did. Kayla bounced me back to reality as she sprang up next to me tying her long, curly, light brown hair into a high pony tail. I remembered my pasta was almost done and went to strain it then put it on a plate.

* * *

><p>"I got a new request on Youtube today that sparked my interest," I mentioned to my two friends sitting on the couch across from me watching the newest episode of Jersey Shore. Kayla was still here from earlier and my guy friend Peter had come by to see my new place. Peter leaned forward on the couch and inquired about what song it was. Peter is the one with the recording studio in his basement, all the technology, and is going to school to become a record producer. He was actually the one who got me started on the whole 'Youtube singing' thing. He claimed he needed practice for school. "E.T. by Katy Perry" I continued noticing both of their inquisitive faces.<p>

Kayla's face lit up. "I love that song. You'd be awesome at that."

Peter nodded in agreement to Kayla's comment. "That'll give me a chance to work on some of my mixing skills, which according to my professor I need a lot of… Stupid bastard..." he mumbled the last part and Kayla and I just giggled at him. Peter got up to leave and put his jacket on. "So, tomorrow at our usual time?" I nodded and gave him a hug good-bye. "See ya tomorrow Lane." He turned the doorknob and was gone in the blink of an eye. I locked the deadbolt and turned back to Kayla.

"Dude… He so likes you." She laughed and walked into the kitchen to get a new soda.

"Whatever, he definitely doesn't. We've been friends for like 3 years." I pushed her a little and she almost spilt her soda. I just laughed at her. "Staying the night tonight then?"

"Yeah, you really think I'm gonna drive a half hour back at 12:30am? I don't think so!" We giggled and headed back to the couch to finish the Jersey Shore episode that was currently on pause. The rest of the night we gossiped about boys, school, and what we were going to do over the summer. We both decided that spending our saved money on a well deserved vacation was very necessary. Only 2 more weeks until we graduate and can jet off to who knows where! We couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><span>Justin's P.O.V.<span>

_"When I see your face,_  
><em>There's not a thing that I would change,<em>  
><em>Cause you're amazing,<em>  
><em>Just the way you are,<em>  
><em>And when you smile,<em>  
><em>The whole world stops and stares for awhile,"<em>

She smiled at the camera as she continued to sing into the microphone.

I jumped as Ryan plopped down next to me. Ryan Butler and Chaz Somers visit me on tour pretty often, and this week was one of those weeks. Frantically I paused the Youtube video and ripped my Bose ear buds out of my ears.

"Dude, you're not watching her videos _again_ are you?" Ryan asked incredulously.

"Psh…No… This is… some other chick…" I panicked as he reached to grab my laptop from me and I quickly managed to hit Atl+F4 closing the browser before he could prove me wrong. Ryan looked at me in slight disbelief.

"You've gotta be kidding me, man. You watch her videos every spare chance you get. It's getting a bit…sad?"

"Whatever," I said trying to snap out of my somewhat hypnotized state, "just turn on the Xbox and throw me a controller. If I beat your ass in this Call of Duty round I get to watch her videos for a week without a word out of you." I smirked and Ryan held the silver Xbox logo button on his controller to turn on the console.

"Whatever, man, whatever." Ryan slowly shook his head at me while setting up the new map for us to play on. The map loaded and we each ran to different parts of the board getting the best guns and ammo. As I got into a rhythm in the game my thoughts slowly faded out.

_It's not like I'm obsessed with this chick or anything. I don't stalk her._

Trying to convince myself what I was doing wasn't a bad thing my thoughts kept racing.

_I only managed to find her videos because I was creeping on my fans covers of my songs and she was linked to some of them. She does have a beautiful voice, though… And she is kinda cute._

_Kinda?_

_Okay, okay, she's gorgeous. Her long, straight, brown hair is always perfect, her chocolate eyes always suck me in, and her lips…_

"Shit!" Ryan yelled out as I shot him for a 5th time. Quietly I chuckled to myself throwing the controller onto the table in front of us. _Yes, a whole week without grief!_ Giving Ryan my signature grin I stood up and stretched.

"Seems like the bus has stopped moving. Wanna go out and see where we are now? Maybe get some food?" I suggested to Ryan as I grabbed my red hoodie and threw it on over my plain black tee. Ryan nodded and got up to stretch as well. "Hey, Chaz!" I yelled out expecting him to charge in rambunctiously. We didn't get an answer. We made our way to the bunks and noticed he was still napping. "Can he sleep or what?" I asked kind of hypothetically. Ryan lightly kicked him as he was sleeping on the bottom bunk.

"Dude what the fuck?" Chaz mumbled half asleep.

Ryan answered while nudging him again with his foot, "The bus has stopped. We're going to get food."

"Food? I'm in!" Quickly Chaz jumped out of the bunk and flew over to the door nearly knocking us both over.

"If there's anything he loves more than sleep and girls, it's food." mumbled Ryan as we followed Chaz out onto the street.

The three of us quickly looked around taking in our surroundings noticing we were stopped at a gas station slash rest stop. We also noticed there was some kind of restaurant attached to the gas station. None of us understood the name, it was written in some symbolic type. I shrugged and headed over to the other bus that had been following us.

"Hey mom?" I yelled out as I bounded up the stairs to the smaller bus.

"I'm right here, Justin. It's a bus, not a mansion." My mom, Pattie, laughed as she stood up to greet the three of us.

Shrugging and apologizing I told her we were going to get some food from the gas station.

"Wait, let me get Kenny! You know you're not allowed to go without him." I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Kenny! Do you mind going with the boys to get some food." Kenny made a noise to state that he was in compliance and the 4 of us headed towards the service stations restaurant.

"Where exactly are we, Ken?" Chaz asked inquisitively while looking around the tiny self-serve 'restaurant'.

"Uhh.. I think we're somewhere in between Taichung and Taipei, Taiwan. Only about another hour and a half or so until we get to the hotel for your show in Taipei in two days." I nodded my head, thankful we only had another hour and half left on the bus. The three of us were getting a little bit of cabin fever; no pun intended.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hey Justin!" I looked up from my take-out box of fried rice and met eyes with Chaz. He was currently waving his arms around like an idiot. "Why did the plane crash?" Slowly Ryan, Kenny, and I all looked at each other knowing this was going to be one Chaz's stupid jokes. I swallowed my mouthful of rice, hard, and just looked at Chaz while he sat there with a huge goofy grin plastered on his face waiting for my reply.<p>

"Why, Chaz… Why did the plane crash?" The three of us waited as Chaz looked at all three of us pausing for dramatic effect.

"BECAUSE! The pilot was a loaf of bread!" He busted out laughing immediately nearly spilling his Kung Pow chicken all over the floor and himself. We just looked at each other and slowly started to laugh. It was just so stupid you couldn't inot/I laugh. Chaz managed to pull himself together enough to finish off his chicken and thankfully let the rest of us finish off our meals with just pointless talk of back home, the past shows, and the hot chick that was working at the restaurant. "Okay, okay, on a serious note Bieber," Chaz placed his empty box on the table and put on the most serious face I think I've ever seen him make. Out of suspicion I raised an eyebrow and placed my empty box down as well. "I've come up with a line for your next love song. You just have to promise to give me credit!" He paused again and leaned forward in his chair, thrusting his hands out in front of him in a 'stop' motion. "Yo momma so fat, she fell in love and broke it!" He fell into a fit of giggles again and almost slid out of his seat.

"Chaz.. you are SO _stupid_." I shook my head and walked back to my room on the bus. "I think I'm gonna take a nap until we get to the hotel, guys." Ryan and Chaz headed to the Xbox and Kenny plugged in his headphones while reading a pretty lengthy book. Quietly, I shut the door to my room behind me and pulled out my laptop.

_Okay, I'll only watch her Just The Way You Are cover one more time, then I'm done for two days._

_Two days? You're gonna kill me!_

_Ryan's kind of right, though. I'm Justin Bieber. I don't obsess, I get obsessed over_.

I signed my password into the log in screen of my computer and waited for my desktop to load. Quickly I double clicked on the browser icon and pulled up Youtube.

_Thank God for the wifi on the bus!_

Signing in to my new, private Youtube account I clicked on my subscriptions and quickly found her. JustLaney. With the private Youtube account it allows me to creep on my fans inconspicuously. I rested my head back on the headboard and closed my eyes in thought as I waited for the video to load once more.

_Why am I so set on watching this girls videos over and over? Plenty of fans have made covers of my songs, and others, before, I never got hung up on them. Maybe it was the way her eyes played with the viewer, pulling them in? Maybe it was the way she was able to portray such emotion with every word she sang? Maybe it was-_

My thoughts were cut off by the video starting after it fully loaded.

_"His lips, his lips,_  
><em>I could kiss them all day if he'd let me,<em>  
><em>His laugh, His laugh,<em>  
><em>He hates but I think it's so sexy"<em>

How many times had I watched this video and just now noticed she had changed the lyrics to sing about a guy?

_You're slippin', Bieber._

_"When I see your face,_  
><em>There's not a thing that I would change,<em>  
><em>Cause you're amazing,<em>  
><em>Just the way you are,<em>  
><em>And when you smile,<em>  
><em>The whole world stops and stares for awhile,<em>  
><em>Cause boy you're amazing,<em>  
><em>Just the way you are."<em>

Her voice trailed off and she smiled into the camera and shyly looked down before the video faded to black. I just sighed in content. I reloaded my home page noticing a newly uploaded video by one of my subscriptions.

_No way…_ I thought to myself. _She just uploaded a new video… Like… 2 minutes ago… I'm not a creeper, I'm not a creeper, I'm not a creeper_. I kept trying to reassure myself as I clicked on her newest video. _E.T. by Katy Perry? Oh, this is gonna be good. Knowing Katy personally I knew this JustLaney girl had some pretty big shoes to fill_. Ceasing my thoughts the 'play' button was pressed and I watched in silence as she filled the video screen. There she was, standing in the empty sound room; nothing was visible except for her and her microphone. After a few seconds of listening I found my mouth slightly agape at the fact that she sounded absolutely amazing. My head fell back, hitting my pillow and for once I was completely speechless. This girl, whoever she was, amazed me. I looked over to the amount of views; only 15 so far. I quickly 'liked' the video and my eyes fell over to the side of her homepage.

_How did I not notice this before?_ I asked myself in slight shock. She had another channel. With multiple videos. Unseen videos. _Hell. Yes._ Clicking the link to her other channel, her newest video titled 'The Ones Behind The Music' started loading immediately. _Hmm.. This video is from two days ago. I wonder what this channel is about_. As I was waiting for the video to load I scrolled through this homepage reading her info. _Ahh, just random videos, bloopers, that kind of stuff._ Scrolling back up to the top of her page I clicked 'follow' then 'play'.

There was a different girl in the screen, with a different view of her studio room. I saw a guy behind a glass wall smiling brightly at the different girl while she danced around the room to Look At Me Now by Chris Brown. Far off in the distance I heard a faint yell.

"Guys, don't start without me!" then a quick, cute giggle. The face of the girl I was so familiar with ran into the sound room clutching two bottles of water. She tossed one to the other girl who caught it without a hitch. The video skipped to a view of the familiar girl clutching her mic, wearing huge headphones, and nodding her head up and down to the beat of the Chris Brown song. The other girl was in the background mouthing something to the guy behind the glass. He nodded his head in understanding and she started to dance again, mouthing bits and pieces to the catchy rap song. Suddenly, I could tell Busta Rhymes part was coming up. Laney smirked into the camera and flashed a grin at her friends while relaxing her shoulders and clutching onto the mic again.

_No way… She's not gonna do what I think_-

I was cut off with the sound of her melodic voice rapping over Busta Rhymes.

_"Cause I'm feelin' like I'm runnin'_  
><em>And I'm feelin like I gotta get away, get away, get away<em>  
><em>Better know that I don't and I won't ever stop cause you know I gotta win every day, day<em>  
><em>See they don't really wanna pop me,<em>  
><em>Just know that you will never flop me,<em>  
><em>And I know that I can be a little cocky,<em>  
><em>You ain't never gonna stop me,<em>  
><em>Every time I come a bitch gotta set it, then I got it going, then I gotta get it, then I gotta blow, then I gotta shudder any little thing the bitch think that she be doin-"<em>

My jaw literally dropped in amazement. The speed of the words didn't even seem to faze her at all. The video made a transition to a handheld cam being carried around a different room, seemingly a living room.

"Peter, say hi!" a female voice commanded nicely.

"Uh, hi camera that's obnoxiously being shoved in my face. Lane, what are you doing?" The guy, apparently called Peter, asked while backing away from the camera. I could tell he was tall, tan, and kind of muscular. He was an attractive guy, I'm not going to lie. No homo, of course. What was this I was feeling towards this guy calling the camera woman 'Lane'?

_Did I just feel a spark of…jealousy? No way… Once again, I'm Justin Bieber. I don't get 'jealous'_.

She started to speak again, "I'm making a video for all of my Youtube subscribers showing off my wonderful friends!" She laughed and tried to get serious again, "No really, I want to show all of my followers who help me make my wonderful videos! Without you guys-" the camera panned to the left showing the other unknown female from before, "I wouldn't be able to make these vids. So, Peter-" the camera panned back to the male in front of her, "tell Youtube land what you do!" I could sense the smile in her voice.

Peter just kind of looked at the camera for a second while thinking, then answered, "I produce your songs…" Laney turned the camera to her face and she had the most dumbfounded look ever.

She gave a bored look to the camera and just mumbled something about him being hopeless. "Kayla, tell all my viewers what you do!" Laney flipped the camera to her female friend we now knew as Kayla.

Kayla smiled brightly and started, "Well, I'm not really good with computers… I help rewrite songs and offer moral support!" Her smile got brighter, if that was possible.

"Awesome!" Laney flipped the camera back to herself and continued, "And as you all know already, I'm Laney. Or Lane. Or JL. Or JustLaney. Whatever!" She smiled sweetly. "These are two of my best friends and the ones who help me out with my Youtube channel. Be sure to give them some love! Go follow Peter on Twitter and Youtube at PeterJMusic! Be sure to check out his music. Follow Kay on twitter at KaySweets! They love to hear from you guys. I guess now we're just going to go have some fun and let you guys tag along for the ride." Laney flashed one last smile at the camera before it flipped to some scenes of them going out doing stuff. They went bowling, to a movie, drove around, goofed off, and their last stop was a mall.

"Seriously?" I yelled a little louder than I had hoped to. Ryan started knocking on my bedroom door. "Uh, yeah?" He opened the door and peeked his head through with a questioning look on his face.

"What's goin on?"

"Oh… Nothing. Was just surprised about something, that's all." I tried to play it off like it was nothing big when in fact, it was huge. I paused for a minute, scratching my head and furrowing my brows. Looking back up at Ryan I opened my mouth to speak. "She lives in Atlanta, dude… She made a video in Lenox Mall. I'd know that mall anywhere considering that's where I spend all my free time when I'm home." Ryan just stared at me in disbelief for a few seconds.

"You've been creeping on her all this time? I thought you were gonna nap?"

"I thought so too, I just kind of… found her second channel." Ryan shook his head at me and turned to leave but the sound of my voice stopped him.

"I gotta find her, Ry." He turned to look at me and just stood in the doorway. His facial expression said it all. How the hell am I gonna do that?


	3. Ch2 I've Got A Plan

Justin's P.O.V.

The sound of Ryan's voice dragged me back down to Earth. I flipped my hair and looked back over at him, not even noticing that he had sat himself down on the end of my queen sized bed.

"You _do _remember your girlfriend, right?" He questioned raising his eyebrows at me. I had a puzzled look on my face for a second as I thought then realization dawned on me.

Burying my face into my hands I let out a muffled 'shit'. I dragged my hands down my face so only my eyes were visible. Ryan had an amused look on his face as my eyes shot daggers at him.

_I forgot all about Selena._

Being on the international half of the My World Tour keeps us apart and not talking for so long that I sometimes forget that we are actually in a relationship. At the very moment that thought crossed my mind my iPhone started buzzing on the shelf next to me. Groaning, I leaned over to grab it and hit the 'home' button to see who it was from.

"Speak of the damn devil," I whispered quietly, not even sure Ryan was able to hear me. I glanced up at him and motioned for him to leave so I could answer my girlfriends call without distractions. "Hello?" I said quietly into the phone as Ryan closed the door quietly behind him.

"Hey baby!" Selena's perky voice rang through my ears. Normally I would be ecstatic to hear her voice. Not today. "Baby?" she asked, a little disappointment sounding in her voice.

"Oh, sorry. I was-I was sleeping. Long drive to Taipei, you know." I tried to sound sleepy which actually wasn't all that difficult.

"Oh, I'm sorry for waking you baby, I just wanted to call and say goodnight. I haven't gotten to hear your voice in what feels like weeks." Oh that's right; it's about 11pm over in LA right now. It's only 2pm here.

I flipped my hair and shook myself out of my thoughts, "Okay, well good night Selly. Sleep well." The last part was just slightly mumbled. In all honesty, I didn't want to talk to her at all right now. She could be a good girlfriend when she tried; she was just very jealous and hated seeing me have to do anything with another girl, even the One Less Lonely Girl thing during my shows. She absolutely despised it. She could be sweet, like how the public thinks she is, when we're alone or out in the public eye, but when we're separated like this? Forget about it. I've never felt so much hatred, jealousy, and anger beam off on one person before.

"Justin! You're not even listening to me!" Blinking my eyes a few times to center where I was again I could feel Selena getting angry. "Justin, what are you doing? Why aren't you answering me? Is there another girl there with you?"

"What? You've gotta be kidding me…" Not going to lie, I was getting sick of dealing with this every time we talked. "Just go to bed Selly. I need to get some more sleep too. Good _night._" She huffed into the phone receiver and mumbled 'fine.'

"Love you baby." she said with growing enthusiasm. All I could do is roll my eyes.

"Yeah." I tapped 'end call' on the screen and locked my phone. Letting the phone fall to the side of the bed I just groaned, grabbed my aching head and fell backwards to try and get at least a 20 minute nap before we arrived at the hotel. While I tried to sleep thoughts kept flooding my head.

_Why did Selena always feel the need to say she loved me? I know for a fact I'm not in love with her. She always gets so angry when I don't say it back. Does she just expect me to say it because she says it? She can try all she wants; it's not going to happen_. With that last thought my mind was able to drift off into a peaceful, undisturbed sleep.

* * *

><p>"No," I mumbled in my sleep, "I don't wanna dive into the jell-o… Stop pushing me…Quit…Noooo."<p>

"Dude… Justin… Get the hell up." Scooter was shaking me trying to get me up. "We're at the hotel. Come on, we gotta go before fans notice your bus out front." I rubbed my eyes groggily and watched as he walked out of the door glancing back once more.

_Ugghh, I feel dead._

Grabbing my phone, hoodie, and book bag I headed out to the living area of the bus where everyone was waiting.

"Actually get some sleep this time?" Ryan laughed and stood up, clapping me on the back. I passed him and just smiled while flipping my hair.

"C'mon guys. Let's check this place out."

I pulled my hood up over my head and walked down the stairs of the bus, my feet hitting the pavement with a loud thud.

"Justin, you'll be sharing a suite with Ryan, Chaz, and Kenny. Scooter already signed you guys in and here are your room keys." My mom handed Chaz, Ryan and me our room keys one by one but before we could head off she started back up again, "You guys are one the second to top floor, one of the floors that you have to have a key to get to. _Don't_ lose the keys or put them next to your cell phones. The last thing we need is a repeat of Chicago." Chuckling, Chaz and I shot looks at each other remembering finding a crowd of girls on our suite floor because we had lost our room keys with our floor number on them.

"Okay, mom, we'll see you later!" The three of us headed off towards the front door of the lobby as my mom yelled out at us.

"I'll be on the floor above yours and Scooter, Ryan G, and Dan will be on the floor below yours! Don't go _anywhere_ without Kenny!" I threw my hand up in the air to acknowledge my mom's comment towards us.

The sliding doors opened slowly and the three of us were hit with a blast of freezing cold air. We walked in talking about the décor and just glancing around. I fell behind pace of Ryan and Chaz and they continued to gossip about the girls in the lobby. We headed towards the elevator and I slowly fell into my own thoughts, my head looking down towards my feet not really paying attention.

I had only been asleep for about 20 minutes but I managed to have a pretty vivid dream_. I dreamt of her. She was just as beautiful in my dream as she is in person. Er, well, video…_

"Hey man, you alright? You look kinda out of it." Chaz noticed my dazed expression as we boarded the elevator and he pressed the button with a big '8' on it.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Just still kinda tired. I've got a plan of how to meet that Youtube girl, I think."

"Youtube girl?" Chaz had a puzzled look on his face.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Ryan started for me, "He's obsessed with this chick on Youtube that does covers of songs." I looked down at my feet and just blushed a little.

"I wouldn't say I'm _obsessed_ exactly…" My eyes rose to meet Ryan and Chaz staring at me. The elevator dinged indicating we had reached our floor. I inserted my room key into the elevator wall and the doors couldn't open fast enough. As I tried to sprint away to the back room Chaz grabbed the back of my hoodie keeping me from getting away from them. "Come onnn guys," I whined, "This..uh.. this bag is heavy! I wanna go put it down."

"Oh, lighten up you big baby. You just wanna go so you can hole up in your room and stalk her videos some more." Chaz laughed at Ryans comment and high-fived him. With that comment Ryan grabbed my bag and put it in his separate room. "You can have this back later tonight after you do some normal Bieber things. Check out a few girls, flirt a little bit, get some damn sun. You look pale as shit. Come on bro, we gotta go out and do something." I couldn't help but agree with Ryans comment and reluctantly let go of my book bag that housed my laptop.

"Come on, man. Let's explore the suite and check out the TV channels while we wait for Kenny to get up here." Chaz dragged me over to the TV and clicked it on. "Niiice, ESPN _and_ HBO? I guess they adapted some channels for us Americans. Sports and naked chicks. I can dig it." I smacked the back of Chaz's head. "Oww, what the hell was that for?"

"You're such a perv some times." I headed over towards the balcony and swung open the glass door. The view was pretty nice, it showcased a lot of the city; I could even see the venue I was playing at in a few days. Walking back into the room I saw Kenny open the door. "Ken! Kenny! Ken-man! Let's hit up the mall or something."

"Alright, alright. Let me just put my stuff down and take a piss then we can go. Ryan, Chaz and I met around the living area and waited for Kenny to come back out so we could leave.

"So, Justin. Why are you so obsessed with this Youtube chick? You gotta explain this to me." Chaz looked at me while waiting for an answer.

"Like I said before, I'm not obsessed. And I don't really know. She's pretty, has a great voice, has a great smile, she seems really sweet-"

"Woah, and you say you're not obsessed? Hah, okay." Chaz interrupted my spew of compliments and I just punched him in the arm. Ryan and Chaz just laughed at my situation.

"Ready to go guys?" Kenny came out of his room and headed towards the door. The four of us all headed down to the car in the parking lot, Ryan, Chaz, and myself trailing behind Kenny.

"So, what exactly is your master plan to meet this so-called amazing girl that has managed to capture the famous Bieber's heart?" Ryan laughed at himself and I just shook my head in slight embarrassment.

"I'll tell you guys in the car." With that I quickened my pace to catch up to Kenny to talk about where we were headed.

* * *

><p><span>Laney's P.O.V.<span>

Peter's voice came over the loud speaker in the sound room, "Hold on, Lane. Something's not right with the instrumental track. I need a few minutes to check it out." Nodding my head, I pulled off the big Bose headphones, hung them on the mic stand, and walked towards the door leading out to the main room. Kayla was sitting on the black leather couch that was against the wall near Peter's electric keyboard.

"So, Kay, what are we gonna do for our trip this summer?"

Kayla put on a thoughtful face and took a few moments before answering, "Oh, my gosh, let's go to Brazil!" Her smile started growing as she thought about the sun, beaches, and boys.

"That actually sounds really nice! Where in Brazil though?"

_I couldn't help but think about the fact that Brazil would be amazing and we both sure did need the vacation. _

"Rio de Janeiro of course! The only place to visit in Brazil!" Kayla threw her hands in the air dramatically and put on an exasperated face while I just laughed at her.

"Rio sounds fantastic. We should start putting everything together tonight. When do you think we should go?" As soon as I asked that question Peter called me back over.

"Laney, I got the track fixed. You ready?"

"Yeah, Peter. I'll be right there." I took a swig of my chilled water and set it back onto the end table then headed back into the sound room. Grabbing the headphones off of the stand and placing them over my ears I contemplated the newest song request I had received via Twitter.

_I honestly really like this song._

I closed my eyes as the background music to Justin Bieber's 'Pray' started to play.

_His vocals dripped with emotion; this song has such a great meaning I'm sure it'll be no problem emitting the same kind of emotion into my voice._

"_Oh, Oh, Ohhhh,  
><em>_Oh, Oh, Ohhh,  
><em>_Oh, Oh, Ohhhhh,  
><em>_And I pray,"_

I put my heart and soul into the lyrics and it was clearly showing. I guess this song had such meaning to me because I lost a close friend to the war overseas and my mom and I almost lost our house a few years ago if it hadn't been for my dad helping us out.

"_Ohh, I got a vision,  
><em>_To make a difference,  
><em>_And it's starting today,  
><em>_Cause I know there's sunshine beyond that rain,  
><em>_I know there's good times beyond that pain,"_

After we finished recording and Peter finished mixing the final cut the three of us had some charity work planned to add into the video later. Kayla and I loved doing charity work together. It took her a few times before she finally stopped crying every time we went, but now we're able to just enjoy our time helping others.

"Hey Peter, park over there." I pointed to a free spot in the back parking lot of the soup kitchen. As we got out of his Subaru I handed him my camcorder.

"What do you want me to tape?" Peter asked me while flipping on the cam to check the battery life and memory storage.

"Hm, just anything that you think will go well with the song. You know what kind of look I'm going for so I trust you with this." I grabbed Kayla's arm and the three of us walked to the dark grey, cement building that looked like it was nearly falling apart. "Hey Josh!" I waved to the guy that was working in the back of the kitchen. We had been here so many times that we already knew everyone here. We were even pretty friendly with some of the regulars here that came for food. I always tried to slip them an extra roll or two if I could manage it. "Slow day so far?" I glanced around the cafeteria looking room. There were two families and a few stray minglers eating in silence.

"It's been alright, Laney. Glad you three could make it! Hey man, how you been." Josh shook hands with Peter then hugged Kayla. Josh was always so friendly to everyone. He was only in his early 30's but he could still pass for 25, easily. "Okay, what do you guys feel like helping out with today?"

"Well, I want to get some footage of all of us working today for one of my 'music videos' so do you think the three of us could rotate between cooking, line work, and serving?" My face was inquisitive as I looked at Josh waiting for his answer.

"No… What, are you crazy? Of course that's okay. You guys have done this enough times to be able to run this freaking place on your own. Whatever's easier for you guys then go for it." A smile lit up my face as the three of us chuckled at Josh's answer. We watched him walk away and went to put our gloves on.

"Oh, guys," I turned to look at Peter and Kayla before I put my gloves on. "I made about a hundred of these little cards to give out today. Only like one per family, or one per single person. They just have nice little sayings and hopeful stuff on them. Nothing special, I just thought it would brighten their day you know?" I pulled out a stack of white cardstock paper all cut into business sized cards and sat them on the table next to me. While I threw my purse into the locker Kayla picked up a few of the cards and read through them while Peter videotaped some of the sayings.

"'You're amazing.' 'Believe you can and you're halfway there.' Lane, these are good. Did you come up with these?" Kayla set the pile back down and finished putting on her gloves.

"I came up with some of them, the others I cheated and used Google." We laughed and then set to work.

"Thanks again for all of your help Peter!" I hugged him as Kayla and I were about to walk back in to my apartment.

"Oh, it was no problem at all. Any time." He smiled back at me and hesitated for a moment before turning to leave. I unlocked my door and Kayla and I walked in, locking the door behind us. As soon as we were inside Kayla started back up again.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, the kid has it bad for you."<p>

"But he really doesn't."

"Oh, but he really does. Are you blind, woman? He just hesitated, like he wanted to kiss you or something." I kind of shuddered at the thought. Not that Peter was unattractive or anything, it's just that we had been friends for so long now that I just saw him as a brother.

"Please, Kay, don't say that. I'll give you $10 to never say that again." I headed to my desk and picked up my laptop carrying it over to the couch and settling in to edit footage and try to plan our summer vacation. "So where are we going again? Oh yeah, that's right. Rio de Janeiro. When do you wanna go?" I pulled up my internet browser and typed Travelocity's web adress into the URL bar.

"Hmm.. Ohhh, we should spend the 4th of July there!" I just gave her an odd look. "What?"

"You _do_ know that Brazil doesn't celebrate the _U.S.A. _Independence Day, _right_?" A look of realization slowly crossed over her face.

"Ohh… Well, that's a bummer… Well then we can spend the 4th here and then leave the 6th? How long is the flight there?" She leaned over my shoulder as I typed in the to and from cities on the travel planner site.

"It looks like it's about a 15 hour flight with a 2 hour layover. We could leave the 6th, get there on the 7th, then stay until the 12th? The tickets are kind of pricey but we've both been saving like crazy. Why not go all out right?" Kayla's smile couldn't have gotten any bigger if Taylor Lautner walked through the door at that very minute. "Okay, now that the flight is chosen lets pick out our hotel." We browsed through the hotels on the page in front of us when we noticed one in particular.

"Oh, click that one." Kay pointed at the image of a tall, white, Oceanside building. We stared in awe at the images in front of us. Jetted hot tubs, rooms overlooking the ocean, gorgeous shimmering pools, a fantastic looking restaurant? That's it, we were sold. "The Windsor Atlantica, I like the sound of that." We booked a single room with two separate beds that overlooks the beach. "Laney, you have no idea how excited I am for this trip. I really hope June flys by. I just wanna be laying on the beach soaking in all the sun I can, sipping on a fruity drink, staring at cute Brazilian guys. Let's just go tomorrow." She rested her head on my shoulder as I typed in my credit card information and lightly laughed at her.

"I wish. June will go by fast, you'll see." I smiled at her, optimistic-minded. "You'll transfer me the cost of half the hotel and your plane ticket tomorrow, right?" She nodded her head while sitting up to stretch.

"I'm gonna go to bed. I've gotta drive back home tomorrow morning to get ready for school on Monday."

"Alright," I glanced up at Kayla, "I'm gonna put together this video. Night."

Kayla headed back to the spare bedroom where her air mattress was blown up while I pulled open my video editor.

After a few hours of editing I was finally done. My eyes were feeling the strain, there was no doubt about it. _Already 3 A.M.? How the heck did that happen?_ I opened up Youtube, clicked 'upload', and set my laptop down on the coffee table to let my newest cover upload. Before I knew it I was passed out on the couch sound asleep dreaming of sunny beaches and fruity drinks.


	4. Ch3 How Does This Even Happen?

**Laney's P.O.V.**

Grabbing my ginormous suitcase out of the trunk of my small sports car I turned to face Kayla. "Can you believe we're about to be on our way to Brazil?" I smiled my biggest smile at her and headed towards the park-n-ride bus that would drop us off at our terminal.

"I know! June went by so slowly! In 15 hours we're going to be on the beach in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil… That's such a crazy thought."

We threw our large, overstuffed bags into the rack on the bus and sat down for the ride to the terminal. The ride was bumpy and hot but we arrived at the Delta desk in great spirits.

"Where to, Miss?"

"Rio de Janeiro, Brazil." I handed the check-in clerk my passport and I.D. then sat my bag up on the scale. I noticed the clerk next to mine was taking care of Kayla and we briefly smiled at each other, clearly excited for our vacation.

"Just one checked bag today?" I nodded and she keyed a few things into the computer then printed out a barcode tag and tied it on to my bag's handle. "Here's your boarding pass. You'll be boarding at gate B23 at 9:35 P.M. The time and gate are subject to change so make sure to listen to the overhead calls and check the boards." The clerk smiled at me handing back my passport and I.D. then handing over my boarding pass.

"Thanks." I smiled back genuinely and walked over to meet Kayla. She had just been informed of our boarding gate and we started to walk towards security.

"So you told your dad about our trip?" Kayla looked at me waiting for my answer.

"Yeah, I told him. He threw a fit for little bit but once he talked to my mom he was alright with it. You know him, he just worries. But he did set it up so we can chill in the Delta Sky Room under his account until our plane boards. Free drinks and snacks." I threw Kay a smirk and walked through the rope towards the guy checking our passports and boarding passes.

"Seriously? Flippin' sweet! I love your dad."

"You know he likes to make up for not being there that often. He knows monetary values can't really make up for his absence but for right now it's the best he can do." I threw my book bag onto the x-ray belt and continued to take my shoes and jacket off. Kayla had a solemn look upon her face at the mention of my dad's absence

_He's a great dad and I love him, I just wish I could spend more time with him._ After him and my mom split when I was 5 he started to travel more than ever because of business which in turn allowed him to support me quite well to try and show me he still cares.

"Ma'am? Ma'am! It's your turn." I snapped out of my thoughts and noticed it was my turn to walk through the awkward new body scanner they had at the airport. You know, the one that takes an x-ray picture of you? Before I stepped in I noticed the picture of the guy that went before me.

_Ohmygosh. You can see his penis. Awkwarrddd. _

_Does that mean they'll see an outline of my boobs?_

Kayla and I made it through the awkward security scanner and decided to kill time and take the moving sidewalks instead of the train to our gate.

"So," Kayla propped herself on her elbows on the moving rail. "How many cute guys do you think we're going to see this week?" She raised her eyebrows at me and winked.

"Haha, Kayla seriously? Ohh, I dunno. Probably a ton. How burned do you think we're gonna get?" We both laughed and continued our trek to the B terminal. "Oh hey, here's the Sky Room. Gate 23 is right down there so we're pretty close. Awesome." I walked up to the desk and gave the lady my dad's member number. "Is flight 2532 still on time?"

"Yes, ma'am. It's still scheduled to leave from B23 at 9:35. Enjoy your stay." She smiled a toothy grin and the two of us took the elevator up to the snack bar. We both got our fill of mini muffins, fruits, yogurts and soda and took a seat next to the window. The sun was starting to set and we watched the planes take off and land.

I clicked my cell phone on to text my mom that we were waiting for our plane and noticed the time. "Oh man, I didn't even notice. It's already 9:23, we should head to our gate."

We grabbed our carry-on bags and headed towards B23. They boarded our zone shortly after our arrival and the next thing we knew we were taxi-ing down the runway. I closed the window and leaned my head back. "In 15 hours we'll be in Brazil. Try to get some sleep Kay, we're going to need all the energy we can get for tomorrow." Kayla and I both plugged in our headphones and closed our eyes to try and get as much sleep as possible.

* * *

><p>I followed behind slowly as I watched Kayla sprint onto the beach and nearly knock into a few people on her way. All I could do was laugh and mutter a quick 'sorry' to them as I tried to catch up to her.<p>

"Why are you so _slow_ Laney? We're in Brazil!" She threw her arms up into the air and twirled around then continued to fall backwards and land on her butt in the sand.

We had landed about 2 hours ago and already checked in to our hotel, now we were just exploring the area and getting a feel for where we were going to be spending the next 5 days. Only being about 5:30 P.M. here it was still blazingly hot so we had changed into our bathing suits, covering them with loose tank tops and a pair of shorts. I took my flip flops off so I could walk quicker and feel the perfect, silky sand between my toes.

Sitting next to Kayla we talked about people that were passing by, a few stores we had seen near the hotel, and a few different restaurants we wanted to try out while we were here.

"Oh, you know what else we should do while were here? Since we're going all out and everything?" I rested back on my palms and twisted my head to look at Kayla through my sunglasses. She continued, "We should get massages. I didn't save my ass off for the past year to not have an amazing senior summer vacation." A smile broke apart my lips.

"That sounds perfect. We'll go make an appointment tomorrow. So, where are we going to eat tonight Kayla? I'm getting hungry. That airplane food was crap." My eyes were closed as I was soaking in some sun. I waited for Kayla to answer but she never did. I peeked open my eyes and glanced at her to see she was waving and making flirty eyes at an extremely tan and attractive guy sitting with his friends a few feet away. "Ugh, Kayla." I laughed and slapped her arm lightly. "Not even here a whole day and you've already found yourself a pack of guys to drool over."

She turned her head back to me, laughing. "Not all of them are for me. You can have one! Hmm, you can have…" She looked back at the 3 guys, "You can have the one in the blue shorts. He looks like your type. I'll take the other two." She lowered her sunglasses at me and winked while I just laughed at her and closed my eyes again. I felt her tap my arm and opened my eyes again. They were coming over to us.

_Here we go…_

Kayla wasn't a whore by any means, she just loved guys and loved to flirt. That's exactly what she was planning on doing. Me, on the other hand, I was kind of awkward. I knew how to flirt if I wanted to but most times I really just didn't want to. Don't get me wrong, I liked guys attention on occasion and it was fun to mess with them I had just had my fill of jerky guys lately so I wasn't too into the whole idea of getting some random guys to chill with.

"Hola senoritas." The tallest guy appeared in front of us and kneeled down to our eye level. Kayla just giggled like a little school girl and with that, the game was on. For the next 30 minutes I listened to Kayla, and who we had learned was Thiago, talk and flirt about silly nonsense.

_I'm so bored_

I rolled my head back and then sat straight up to stretch. As I stretched my left arm out I accidentally knocked into one of the other guys who I hadn't even noticed scooted considerably close to me.

"Ah, shit my bad." He just looked at me in confusion. _Really? You don't speak English? Okay, let's see if I can do this_. I tried to think back into my Spanish class and managed to come up with a way to apologize. "Eh, lo siento?" I raised an eye brow hoping I used the right phrase. An enlightened look came across the guys face.

"Oh su problema de no! Me llamo Pedro. De donde-" He started speaking quickly and I definitely couldn't understand what he was saying. I knew a little bit but definitely not enough to conversate well with him. I had to cut him off quickly with the only phrase I could muster.

I held up one hand interrupting him and spoke, "Lo siento, no habla espanol." I gave him an apologetic look then stood up brushing sand off of my legs and shorts. "Kayla, you ready to go eat?" She glanced up at me sadly then sighed.

"Yeah, I guess." As she stood up Thiago stood up with her and gave her a hug. He kissed her hand and she giggled again.

"I hope I'll see you later, senorita." The guys smiled and waved then walked off.

"You don't have to be so cold to guys that seem interested in you, Lane. I know Zack really messed you up but dang, it's been almost a year. You've gotta move on some time." I shoved my hands into my pockets and watched my feet plow into the sand as we walked along the beach to a seaside restaurant we had seen earlier. I knew she was right. Zack and I had been together for a while but the last few months we were together he strung me along. There had been a lot of arguing, he-said she-said moments, sometimes I never knew if we were or weren't together, then finally he up and left me without a second thought. Numerous people had reasons for what he did but I tried not to listen to them. It wasn't any of their business. It's not like I hadn't tried to get close to other guys before, it was just that after a while it would start to freak me out and I would bail. I couldn't really help it, I was still scared.

"Come on, girl. We'll snap you out of this funk while we're here. Let's sit outside and eat and enjoy the gorgeous sunset." I smiled at Kayla. She always had my back and would do whatever she could to cheer me up.

* * *

><p>"Laney, get up! LANEY! Oh my gosh, LANEY get UP!" I heard someone yelling my name frantically and I moved my head trying to shake it off. "Delaney! ...!" My bed shook as something large and heavy landed on the other side of my bed. Whatever it was it startled me and I sprung up with my eyes half open.<p>

"Kayla… What the heck are you doing? Stop yelli-"

"Laney get out of bed, there's water everywhere!" Kayla was frantically throwing our stuff up on mine and her bed trying to save it from the ever growing puddle of cold water.

I rubbed my eyes, threw on my sweater and stepped out of my bed. "Holy junk that water is cold!" I squished along the carpet to take a look in the bathroom. "How does this even happen? Kayla… What did you do…?" The tub was completely full of water, water was gushing out of the nozzle and shower head, and there was a leak in the caulking between the floor and tub.

"I didn't do anything! I tried to turn the shower off and _this_ happened." She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

I tried to turn the faucet handles to get the water to shut off but nothing was happening. "Okay, I'll call maintenance. Try to use some of the bed blankets to sop this stuff up." As I was walking over to the phone I managed to slip on the soggy carpet and go face first into the ice cold water.

_Great start to our luxurious vacation…_

Picking up the phone handle I dialed in 5-22 and heard it ring a few times. "This is maintenance. How can we help you?"

"Ah, yeah, there's kind of a huge leak in our room at the moment.. Room 612. Please hurry." The guy at the other end said he would have someone up to check it out pronto. Surprisingly enough, we heard a knock at the door less than two minutes later.

Kayla sprinted to the door jumping over piles of wet blankets and let the guy in. His face was absolutely priceless. Without saying anything Kayla and I both motioned to the bathroom.

After about 5 minutes and 3 huge waves of ice water the maintenance guy came out of the bathroom holding a moldy wash cloth. "It was shoved down the drain… Must have been there a while. People are nasty. Also, I had to remove the nozzles in order to get the water shut off. The problem is fixed but you girls certainly can't stay in this room anymore. Pack your stuff up and meet me at the front desk." We thanked the guy profusely and changed into some dry clothes then proceeded down to the front lobby.

Julio, the maintenance guy was standing at the desk talking to the morning manager and turned around to face us as he heard us coming.

"Alright ladies, considering the ordeal you two had to deal with this morning we're giving you a complementary upgrade to the Deluxe Double Oceanview Suite. Also, all other rooms are full. Not many people know we have this room so keep it pretty hush-hush. It's normally used for celebs but considering you ladies just got flooded, I think you're pretty deserving." We started at him, mouths agape.

"This is incredibly awesome! Thank you so much!" We both gushed as we followed him to the employee elevator; the only way to get to the hidden 14th floor.

"Now, when you want to get to your room you have to take this elevator, otherwise you'll end up on the 15th floor, or 14th normal floor. Just use these access cards to get into the elevator and to the 14th floor." Even the key cards were sick looking. As the elevator dinged Julio led us into the main room of our suite. There was a bowl of fresh fruit on the table, a huge balcony overlooking the ocean, and two bedrooms on either side of the living room. "Ah, before I leave the manager also wanted me to give you these. Two complementary passes for the spa here on the second level. They're good for whatever you like. Enjoy your stay! Hopefully these showers will behave for you!" Julio winked playfully at us then headed back into the elevator.

Kayla and I just stood there in complete shock before we started screaming and jumping around. "This could not have gone ANY better! Oh my gosh, Lane… We'll be sleeping where _celebrities_ have slept… This is absolutely incredible! And ohmy… Check out this balcony. You can see _everything_." I headed out to the balcony and agreed, you really could see everything. You could see the ocean, neat little restaurants, a concert hall, some shops, and tiny ant-like people.

We walked back into the living area and just stared at everything.

"What to do first?" I asked glancing around. With the end of that question we both looked at each other with growing smiles.

"Spa!"

"Spa!"

We both yelled out at the same time.

The race to the elevator was on.


	5. Ch4 There's No Way

**Justin's P.O.V.**

"Hey, Biebs," I felt someone shaking me awake so I just rolled over pushing them away. "Dude, come on. Get outta bed. It's our first full day in Brazil. Time to go check out the beach."

"And the ladieess!" I heard a second person next to my bed but I still hadn't opened my eyes yet. It's not every day I get to sleep in a bed that isn't moving.

I heard a door open in the distance then shut quickly; I just buried my face deeper into the fluffy pillows surrounding me.

"Hey Pattie," the first voice spoke, "Justin won't get up. We've been trying for the past 10 minutes. I think he's dead." I grunted a little then just snuggled even further into the blankets.

"Come on Justin," I felt my mom smack my leg. "Get up. We're all going out to lunch. It's already 11:30, you've slept long enough. It's not my fault you guys stay up until 3am playing that darn Xbox. Let's go!" With her final word she pulled warm down comforter off of my bed revealing my shirtless, shivering body.

"Not cool mom." I grabbed my t-shirt off the floor and found my way to the huge bathroom.

"Justin, when you three are finished getting ready meet us down in the lobby. We're leaving by 12. Don't make me send Kenny up here to get you boys." She laughed a little bit and continued to leave our suite.

We had arrived at the hotel late last night, the Copa-something. _Copacabra? No, that doesn't sound right… Chupacabra.. Copa-…hmm._ I had to admit, it was one of the nicest hotels we've stayed in. Chaz, Ryan and I were in the Penthouse Suite. Very top floor of the building. You could see literally everything from our balcony. We had vaulted ceilings, ridiculous furniture, rooftop patio; it's pretty much heaven on a beach.

_Copacabana Palace! That's it.. Why was that so difficult?_

I stepped out of the white and grey marble shower and wrapped one of their fluffy, white towels around my waist. _Dang, even the towels feel like clouds. Never. Going. Home._ I wiped away the steam on the mirror so I could see myself. Man, I was lookin' rough. The bags under my eyes had considerably worsened, my cheeks look sunken in, and I was seriously as pale as the towel. _Ugh, not okay_. Thank God we were all getting a vacation here for a few days after tomorrow. Granted, the 'vacation' will only be about 3 days but still, at least I'll be able to get my tan back.

I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my board shorts and a t-shirt then finished getting ready in the bathroom.

"Hey, Chaz, Ryan, you guys ready?" I glanced at my watch and noticed it was 5 til 12. Perfect timing.

"Yeah dude," Ryan said while standing up from the fancy couch in the living room. "We've been waiting for you. Let's go,-"

"I'm hungry!" Chaz finished for Ryan and sprinted to the door nearly knocking into it while we just laughed at him and headed to the door as well. Truth be told, I hadn't had a seriously good meal in a few weeks.

**Laney's P.O.V**.

"That spa is absolutely amazing. I can't believe we can go as much as we want while we're here!" Kayla continued to gush about our morning of treatments as we got ready for the beach. The spa really was something of a dream: candles everywhere, soft music, soothing oils; I couldn't believe just how lucky we actually were to receive those passes.

"Kay, I'm going to bring some cold water bottles down with us and I'm going to bring some fresh fruit for me, do you want anything?" I threw some bottles and containers into my cooler bag and she finished tying up her top.

"Hmm, fruit does sound really good. Maybe just some fruit for me as well? Thanks." We finished packing our goodies, grabbed our towels and headed down to the main lobby to figure out how to get to the beach.

We finally made it down to the beach; we found a door in the back of the lobby that led straight to a boardwalk to the beach. "Oh wow, it's so hot out here. Good thing we brought the water. It can't be less than 95." By the time we made it to the spot of our choosing, a little ways down from our hotel, Kayla and I had already worked up a bit of a sweat. Yes, it's that hot. "Here, Kayla, you should take some video of the beach. It's so gorgeous." We had finished laying out our towels and oiling up so we decided to make a video for YouTube land.

"Okay, it's on. It's hard to see the screen with the sun this bright. Oh well. Hopefully I'll get the majority of your face in it!" Kayla started giggling and attempted to adjust the zoom.

"Hey guys, I know I didn't post a video like I was supposed to yesterday but the reason I didn't is because I'm in Brazil! Rio de Janeiro to be exact." I threw my arms up and Kayla zoomed back to view the whole beach. There were tons of people out here. I started speaking again and Kayla focused back on my face. "It's about… what, 2 in the afternoon here?" I clicked my phone and checked the time. "Yup, 2:03 pm here. I have no idea what time that makes it back at home." We both chuckled a little bit and continued to film and chat. We managed to video tape some dolphins, a few crabs, the birds, and some pretty odd people walking by.

"Ohmigosh, Laney, check that guy out." She panned the camera over to the guy she was looking at and we both burst into laughter. I don't know which made me laugh more, his way-too-tiny speedo, or the fact that it looked like he had a sock on his head. "What the heck is the sock thing for?" Kayla managed to get out in between breaths.

"Haha, I dunno, crochet hat?" We finished laughing over him and I turned back to look at Kayla. She pointed the camera back at me and we talked about what we were going to do for the rest of the day. "I don't know about you but I'm starv-" Kayla interrupted me by pointing over my shoulder. She zoomed the camera past me a little bit to focus on a crowd of people gathering about 20 feet away from us.

"What do you think all those people are gathering around?" I didn't answer. We watched the group scream and holler for a few minutes.

"Maybe it's a celebrity or something? Hell, maybe it's a cart with frozen lemonade. It's so damn hot out here I'd scream over a frozen lemonade at this point too." I turned back around to Kayla and she was still videotaping the group.

Kayla quietly mumbled to herself, "It looks like someone's in the middle of it.."

I stood up and brushed some sand off of my legs. "Come on Kayla, let's go get some room service or something and put this video together. I want to try to upload it today." Kayla nodded and set the camera down. We got our stuff together and started to walk away.

"Oops, looks like I forgot to turn the camera off." Kayla hit the power button and we both noticed the huge group of people was gone.

**Justin's P.O.V.**

"Ah, I'm so tired and hungry. I can't wait to get back to the room to play Xbox." Chaz slumped his shoulders and dragged on as we walked back to our hotel from the beach.

"I don't think you could be any lazier if you tried; we were only at the beach for 2 hours. I kinda want to go to the pool. I heard there's one on the roof or something." Ryan clapped Chaz on the back and looked over towards me. "Do you wanna check out the pool with me while this lazy ass goes inside?" I looked up from my phone and mumbled 'sure'. I was in the middle of a texting conversation with Selena.

_**From: Selly**_

_Y do u have 2 take ur vaca in Brazil? Y cant u come 2 cali 2 spend time with me? :(_

I groaned inwardly as I received her next text. _Is it that bad that I don't want to get on another plane and lose a day of rest?_

_**To: Selly**_

_All the plans are already made. Plus, my concerts after the vaca are here in South America. It would be a little counterproductive to go to the US then back here after 1 day._

I hit the send button and clicked my phone off. When I think about the stress in my life it's sad to say it all stems from her.

I bumped into Ryan's back not noticing he had stopped walking. "My bad. Here's the key to get in." I handed him one of our room keys and we walked through the gates to the sparkling pool. There was only one other couple here; and older couple. Not likely to pose a threat. _Sweet._

I checked my phone one last time before I set it down.

_**From: Selly**_

_But, Jussy, I miss u baby :( Dont u love me?_

I laughed a little bit as I clicked off my phone without sending a reply and threw it on top of my towel on a nearby chair.

_Not really, Selena, not at all._

I collapsed on the couch in the living room area. To my right Chaz and Ryan were playing COD: Black Ops on the Xbox. It was about 7pm now and the three of us were starting to get hungry. I threw my arm over my face and leaned back into the couch. "Who's up for some room service? I'm beat." Chaz threw his arm up in the air and Ryan agreed vocally.

We decided on what we wanted to eat and I called it in.

"Yeah, room service? This is the Penthouse Suite. Could I get one bacon cheese burger with fries, one grilled cheese with fries," I threw a look over to Chaz and laughed at his little kid-ness. "and the BLT with chips. 45 minutes? Aight, thanks."

Chaz groaned loudly and over dramatically. "45 minutes? That's forrreeevvverrrr. Can't they speed it up or something? You _are_ Justin Bieber. And we're hungry!"

Ryan and I laughed as he continued to complain.

"Dude, chill." I stood up and stretched. "Do you want your grilled cheese to be grilled? Or just a cold cheese sandwich?" The look of depression on his face was priceless but it did get him to shut up. "I'm going to go rest for a little bit until the food gets here." I walked into my room of the suite and I heard the guys start up another player vs. player match on Call of Duty.

Grabbing my computer I unplugged the power cord and laid down on my queen sized bed. Quickly I checked Facebook replying to a few messages then I moved to Twitter retweeting some of my fans and '' replying a few friends. Lastly I landed on the Youtube home page. I clicked the log in button and glanced at my newest subscribed uploads. One in particular caught my eye.

_I promised myself I wouldn't watch her videos again until she uploaded a new one… Well… There it is._

Reading the name of the video I clicked the link and it took me to her page. As the video loaded I glanced at the stats.

'_Vacation Time'? Hmm, I wonder where she went._

Finally, the video was loaded so I hit the play button.

"_Hey you guys! It's our first day of vacation at the beach and we've already seen so many crazy things. Here, check some of these out._ The video turned to a fat, old guy in a speedo with some weird thing on his head. I listened to the girls giggle and chat about him. Next, they showed a girl drop her fries in the sand then proceed to pick them up and eat them. _Nasty_. There were a few seagulls and dolphins, then they showed a huge mob. I couldn't tell what was going on but there were a million people in the screen and they were all screaming. You could see Laney in the picture a little bit watching the mob and laughing.

"_What's going on over there?"_ Laney's friend, Kayla, asked as they continued to tape the mob. The next thing I knew I was watching myself fall out of the mob of people and run towards the ocean. I nearly choked on the air I was breathing. Coughing like crazy I sat up and paused the video where you could see Laney facing away from the ocean and me running towards it.

_Oh…my…God… There's no way… She's in Brazil! Rio de Janeiro, Brazil! How the… But… I just… Ohmygod._

Ryan knocked on my bedroom door and it scared me so much I fell off of the little bit of bed I was still sitting on.

"Hey Jus- what are you doing on the floor?" I just looked at him, eyes wide like a deer in head lights. "Dude… Are you okay? You didn't watch one of those Youtube videos where the scary picture jumps out at you, did you! You know those things scare you to death." I just continued to stare at him, my mouth slowly opening, then closing. I blinked and looked away from him back towards the computer. He caught my gaze and grabbed my laptop to see what the big deal was. Ryan didn't say a word; he just looked at me, stood up and walked to the door. "The food is here when you're composed and ready to talk."

I'm pretty sure I sat on the floor for a good 10 minutes thinking about how all of this was possible.

_Jeeze, I'm like a starstruck little girl. Come on, pull yourself together, Bieber. She's just some girl._

I pulled myself together as much as I could, shut my laptop, and walked out into the living room. The guys just stared at me as I moved to the table.

"What?" I looked at them both as they slowly started to eat again. Ryan was the first to answer.

"You okay, bro? You look shaken up." Ryan threw me a sort of sympathetic look and continued to eat his sandwich. I stared at my burger and lightly picked at it for what seemed like ages. We were all silent, then I spoke.

"I just don't get it. How is it that I was lucky enough to be on the same exact beach with her today, but not see her? How does something like that happen? And to be videotaped by her too? It's like fate is screwing with me now." I threw down the fry I was about to eat and quickly stood up. "I gotta go for a walk to think this through. It's like, I'm pissed but excited at the same time. I don't fuckin' know anymore."

Grabbing my hoodie and slipping my black Supras on I threw the hood over my head and left the room. The guys did nothing but watch me go. They knew me better than anyone and they knew I needed to be alone.

For about an hour I walked through the hotel and out onto the boardwalk behind. It was slowly getting darker and I stood there watching the sun set on the horizon. I heard a faint, silky laugh coming from behind me. My heart skipped a beat. _Is it...?_ My head spun around so fast I'm surprised I didn't sprain my neck. Frantically I searched for her face but it was just another girl, holding hands with the guy she was with and looking so happy. My small smile faded and I shoved my hands into my hoodie pockets. _You're such an idiot, Bieber. Why the hell would she be at the same hotel you are? So you happened to be on the same beach as her today. She's probably staying somewhere farther inland. Ugh, I'm like some lovesick puppy and I've never even met the girl._ All I knew was that this was going to be one long vacation now knowing I could possibly see her at any moment. Was it likely to happen? Not at all. Was I hoping it would? With every fiber of my being.


	6. Ch5 The Wrong Girl

**Laney's P.O.V.**

Yawning and stretching my arms over my head I dared peek my eyes open just a bit. Instantly, I regretted it. The light was shining into our room brightly even though the curtains were drawn as best they could. Cotton was just no match for the brilliant Brazilian sun.

Wondering what time it was I rolled over in bed and reached for my phone that was sitting on the bedside table to the left of my bed. _Only 9:24 am?_ I sighed a little, putting my phone back down. _No use trying to fall back asleep. I'm up now._

I slid my bed out of the covers and onto the plush carpet of my room. Slowly all of my senses awoke and I realized there was coffee brewing. _Kayla must be up. _She was always an early riser; I on the other hand, was not. I shuffled my way into the living room and sat on one of the barstools looking into the kitchen area. Kayla was standing at the coffee maker in her pajamas waiting for her cup to fill.

"Oh, wow, you're actually up before ten?" Kayla said quite amused. I just threw her a look and then a smile. She handed me a full, hot cup of coffee and sat the creamer and sugar next to it. I simply looked at it with a pleased look on my face. "It's not going to drink itself." Kayla was right. With her final word I dressed the coffee and took a huge sip.

"Wah! That was hot!" I spit the piping hot liquid back into the cup.

"Well, yeah… What else did you expect? Cold coffee? Ew." I just looked at Kayla with a distraught look appearing on my face. Kayla did nothing but laugh and shake her head at me. "So, what're we up to today?" I thought about it for a minute while blowing on my cup of liquid fire.

"Hmm.. I dunno. I _do_ know that I'm hungry though. We should get some breakfast first then we can decide. I think the breakfast downstairs is open until 11. Shall we get some eats?" Kayla nodded her head, grabbed her hoodie as I grabbed mine, we both grabbed our coffees and were headed towards the elevator.

The ride down seemed to take forever. We both leaned our heads against the wall and sipped our now cooling coffees.

"Maybe we can ask the concierge what all there is to do around here." I suggested as I took another swig of my drink. Kayla nodded her head in approval.

Finally, we reached a table in the downstairs restaurant and both ordered the full breakfast: scrambled eggs, a piece of toast, two pancakes, a side of bacon, and all the fresh fruit we could eat. All of it was unbelievably delicious, and free to boot!

We spent our breakfast time talking about our upcoming college year, and the cute guys walking out on the street in front of our hotel. We had managed to get a seat by a window so we had a perfect view. It's not like we were the best looking things in the world, sitting here hair a mess and still in our pajamas. Oh well, we weren't here to impress anyone.

I stood up from the table placing my napkin on my plate and stretched once more. "Alrighty, let's go see what the concierge can suggest." We waddled over to the desk groaning about eating way too much but then laughing at how silly we must look.

"Excuse me, sir?" The tanned, brunette guy appearing to be in his mid 20's looked up from his computer. "Can you tell us about some stuff around here? Like, what can we do for fun?" The guy crinkled his nose for a moment in thought. His eyes brightened and he reached into a drawer below him.

"Here you are, senoritas. Brochures of everything to do around here from parasailing to horseback riding. Also, there's a map from the hotel to a wonderful outdoor shopping plaza." He winked at us. "I threw that in just for you. You two look like the shopping type." If he was a little older that would have been severely creepy. We both thanked him and walked back towards the employee elevator.

On the ride up to our floor we both unanimously agreed to the shopping plaza first. It would give us ample time to walk through the city and explore everything.

Both showered and dressed; me in cut off jean shorts, a pink t-shirt, and black and white low top converse, and Kayla in a very cute pair of white shorts, a flow-y, flowery top, and a pair of brown sandals, we were nearly ready to leave.

"Okay. Map, wallet, _credit card_," I winked at Kayla, "cell phone, room key, sunglasses. I think we're ready." My smile shone brightly as Kay pretty much mirrored my smile.

As soon as we stepped foot out of the hotel lobby we were greeted by a ridiculous amount of heat. We both paused to tie up our hair into ponytails. I pulled the map out of my back pocket and we headed to the right, towards the shopping plaza.

Along the way we got plenty of stares and even a few catcalls. We, being teenage girls, soaked it all in. Of course, some of the guys were extremely creepy, but we kept walking. We could always hail a cab if need be.

The scenery around us was absolutely breath taking. To our right we kept seeing glimpses of the beach and to our left there were shops and buildings all so uniquely designed. It really was a sight to behold and we were loving every minute of it.

Finally, after a 30 minute walk we reached the sign that read 'Oceanside Shopping Plaza'. _Creative enough, I guess._

Immediately our eyes began scouring the plaza for any shop signs we might recognize. We both recognized a few and spent no time delaying the inevitable. Spending. Lots and lots of spending.

After about an hour of darting in and out of stores and dressing rooms we were both getting a bit hungry. We decided it was time to find a nice place for lunch and gab over everything we had bought already.

"Oh, this place looks nice." Kayla pointed to her left at a cute sandwich shop that had outdoor seating. Already having gotten used to the heat we decided to eat outside instead of having to get reused to it after lunch.

The waitress was very friendly as we pointed to the names of the sandwiches we wanted and both asked for 'agua engarrafada' or, bottled water.

As we waited for our meals Kayla pulled out a few outfits I hadn't noticed she'd bought. They were extremely cute. We continued to talk about a few other stores we wanted to stop by on our way back out to the main street. All of the stores, even some we had back in the U.S. had some really unique items you wouldn't be able to find anywhere else. We were both snatching them up like crazy.

Around 2:10pm we had finished our meals, paid our bills, and were thanking our waitress. I followed Kayla mindlessly around the last store she wanted to go in to and felt my phone vibrate. I clicked open the home screen and noticed a new text from Peter. _Oh man, I completely forgot to tell him we had gotten here! Oops.._ My eyes danced over the words of the text quickly, not paying attention all that much.

_**From: Peter**_

_Hey Lane. Haven't heard from you in a few days. Hope everything's as fun as you imagined :) Miss you._

I paused and thought to myself for a moment. _Miss me? Kind of…weird._ The thought gave me somewhat of an uneasy feeling, I wasn't too sure why. I quickly thumbed back a response and slid my phone back into my pocket.

_**To: Peter. **_

_Hey Peter! Sorry I never messaged you, things have been pretty crazy since we landed. It's great here, you really should visit sometime. I'll text you later. :)_

I didn't exactly want to give him the wrong idea by saying that I missed him too.

Before I knew it Kayla was motioning for me over by the door. Had she really already checked out? I must have been out of it for a few minutes.

While heading back towards the exit of the plaza a gust of wind came around and managed to tear the map right out of my hands. We chased the flying paper as fast as we could but were brought to an abrupt stop as the paper went flying over the rails and into the ocean.

"Great… Now how are we gonna get back?" Kayla looked at my slightly worried.

"It's okay. It's only…" I paused to check the time on my phone. "It's only 2:45. We've got plenty of daylight left to find our way back. Maybe this will give us an opportunity to explore a little bit." I tried to stay optimistic so Kayla wouldn't worry. She smiled weakly at me and perked her head up to show she was okay. I smiled back and we continued our walk along the sidewalk towards where we hoped the hotel was.

Already walking for about 20 minutes and not seeing our hotel anywhere we decided to try and find a place to ask for directions. It really was too gorgeous out to deal with a cab.

"Oh, what's that big building over there? There's a ton of people outside, maybe they'll know." Kayla pointed to a huge white building across two roads. We crossed the main road we were walking beside and continued down a side road to cross the next main road. There was a break in the cars and bicycles so we sprinted across, careful not to drop any of our bags.

As we got closer to the building we realized just how ginormous it really was and just how many people were outside of it. The building seemed to tower over everything next to it and the people were all frantically running around. We tried to stop a few people multiple times but they just brushed us off mentioning something about 'getting ready'. I wonder what everyone was getting ready for. We both stood there confused until we saw a guy, probably mid thirties, walking towards us. _Finally, someone here to help us_. He was dressed in jeans, a polo, and a ball cap.

"Hey girls, do you have your tickets yet?" He smiled warmly at us.

Kayla and I looked at each other confused then turned towards the relatively attractive man standing in front of us. "Uh, tickets..? No? Tickets for wha-?" Before I could finish my sentence he thrust two blue and purple tickets into my hands and started speaking again.

"Third row! It'll be great! Hope you enjoy it!" He rushed off before I could even try to stop him to ask for directions.

"Third row?" I had a very obviously puzzled look on my face. When I looked to Kayla she had the same look I did. "Third row for what?" I raised my sunglasses to get a better look and shielded the tickets from the glaring sun.

_Estadio Olimpico presentes_

_**Justin Bieber**_

_July 9, 2011_

_8:00PM_

After reading the ticket out loud we both looked at each other in slight awe. _No frickin way that just happened. Justin Bieber? No. Way._ I couldn't say I was a huge fan but I definitely admired his talent.

Kayla looked back at me. "So… Do you think we'd get a good price for these on the streets?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, yes, but we're not selling them! We just got third row seats to a _Justin Bieber_ concert. We're going." I laughed a bit more and started walking again. Kayla trailed behind slightly laughing as well.

"Yeah, yeah. I was just kidding…kind of."

After another 30 minutes of walking and nearly dragging our heavy bags behind us we made our way back to the hotel. The moment the concierge guy noticed how our shopping excursion went he laughed lightly and winked at us again. We just smiled politely back and continued up to our floor.

* * *

><p>"So," Kayla started after swallowing a french fry. "What exactly do you wear to a JB concert?"<p>

I shoved a bite of my sandwich into my mouth and then proceeded to answer. "Oh you know, a shirt with his face on it, tons of stickers, 'JB' tattoos on your face, purple body paint.." I trailed off as I looked up and noticed her face. "…Oh… You meant for like…girls our age… Yeah, I knew that. I was just uh, telling you what the little girls are going to be wearing." I coughed slightly and downed some more of my club sandwich, sans the mayo. "We can just wear jeans or shorts and a tank top or something. We don't really have to dress up or anything special." I trailed off again staring at my sandwich and picking at my fries.

Kayla let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine. Do it. Wear the damn 'JB' tattoos on your face and purple hair clip-ins." My head shot up faster than lightning.

"Are you serious?" Kayla just nodded while shaking her head. I jumped up and raced to start getting ready. We only had 2 hours left. Totally not enough time to get JB-ified.

_Okay, so maybe I was a little bit bigger of a fan than I had recently let on. So sue me._

_Maybe I just felt, in this odd way, I had to compete with the thousands of 14 year olds that were going to be there._ I laughed out loud to myself. _Laney, you're such an idiot._

I finished putting my make up on and straightening my hair when I noticed the time.

_Only an hour left? Crap! I still gotta Bieber-fy and choose what to wear! Ah!_ I was internally freaking out, worrying that I wouldn't make it in time. I think Kayla could read off my emotions because the next thing I knew she walked into my bathroom and sat on the tub ledge.

"Lane, chill out. The opening act will take minimum 30 minutes. You've got plenty of time to put on a few stupid tattoos and get dressed. I gave her a fake glare while smiling.

"I know, but I'm just so excited. Since I was saving all my money for this trip I wasn't able to go to his concert when he was back in Atlanta. I'm just so excited!" I started dancing around and jumping up and down before Kayla stopped me by putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Lane. Focus. Tattoos and clothes, tattoos and clothes." She made fun of me but I really didn't care. Lamely I just nodded and left the bathroom to pick out something to wear.

I looked back to see what Kayla was wearing and noticed she had just changed into some jeans, a purple shirt with a white tank top under it, and some low top Converse. I noticed she had also straightened her hair. She sat next to me on the bed and I nudged her in the side. "Wearing purple, huh?" Raising my eye brow at her she just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay, maybe I have to support him a little bit." We both laughed at our silliness and she helped me decide what to wear. I had decided on a new pair of cut-off jean shorts with the bottom of the front pockets showing and detailed embroidery on the back pockets. Cute enough for a JB concert, but sexy enough to say I definitely wasn't 14. The next choices were a white t-shirt with an electric purple tank top underneath, and a pair of purple and white Converse with purple shoe strings. After I dubbed my outfit complete I hustled back into the bathroom to apply my one and only 'JB' letter tattoo to my right cheek and to clip in the purple hair extensions. After everything was _juuuust right_ we checked the time and were sprinting towards the elevator.

"You've got the tickets, right?" Kayla asked sort of worried.

"Ohh, look who's suddenly worried we won't get in?" I smiled and nudged her while continuing, "Yeah, I have the tickets." We smiled ecstatically at each other and raced to the front door of the lobby to hail a cab. There's no way we were getting lost on the way to this thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Justin's P.O.V.<strong>

I jumped up and down backstage as I finished getting ready and got my headset just right. Momma Jan entered my dressing room without knocking.

"Here ya go, sugar." She handed me a bottle of water to prep myself for all the activity I was going to be doing tonight. "You feeling alright? Nervous?" Momma Jan sat on the couch across from where I was standing and started messing around on her Mac laptop. Without answering I just continued to rehearse dance steps.

Turning to look at Momma Jan I inquired about the opening act, "How much longer do Willow and Jaden have left?" She glanced down at the sparkling silver watch she had on her wrist.

"I'd say about 15 minutes. You might want to try to chill-" Before she could even finish her sentence I was out the door.

_Chill out? Before a show? No way. I need all the adrenaline I can handle._

I raced to the wings of the stage and started cheering for my two friends, Jaden and Willow Smith. They always performed great and really hyped up the crowd for me. A few people passing by setting stuff up clapped me on the back and wished me a good show. Continuing to bounce around the common sitting area in the back I wondered where Chaz and Ryan were. Almost without another moment ticking away they both appeared through a curtain, each with a girl on their arms.

We did the 'bro handshake hug' thing and they introduced me to the ladies they were with, explaining that they had met them while giving out the left over tickets. Of course they screamed and asked for hugs; typical fan stuff.

Almost immediately after we were introduced Scooter came rushing up yelling into his headset. "I found him! Okay. Come on, Bieber, you're on in 5 minutes." We all walked to the empty space behind the stage and did our little ritual. My mom prayed over the show and then we all jumped up and down with our hands in the middle yelling out 'ducks, ducks, ducks, ducks, quack, quack, quack, quack, blue!'

Quickly, Scooter ushered me under the stage and nearly shoved me into the lift. "Good luck lil bro!" I smiled and nodded in recognition and fiddled with my headset once more before the floor beneath me started to rise. The chanting and screaming got progressively louder until I emerged onto the stage and they all went absolutely nuts.

_It always seems like it's in slow motion_. I looked to my left, then looked to my right. It seemed like everyone in the audience was jumping and screaming all at the same time. I started to run across the stage waving to everyone.

"Hey guys, how you all doin tonight?" All I got in reply was a mess of deafening screams. Pausing in the middle, front of the stage all of my dancers rushed out from behind the curtain and got into position. I threw my arm at the band and instantaneously they started playing the intro to 'somebody to love'. Moving flawlessly through the words and dance steps I paused as my mentor, Usher, meandered out onto the stage surprising the entire crowd. As he sung his part I got a chance to breathe, think, and really look around. _There's always so many people at these concerts… I can't believe how lucky I am to get to do this. Yeah, I get tired but how many people can say thousands of people scream their name every night? And so many girls too. Granted, most of them are young but there are some older-._ I paused my thoughts as my eyes passed by one girl in particular. I blinked and it was almost like she disappeared. _There's no way she's here, at my concert._ Getting so lost in my thoughts of Laney I nearly missed my intro back into the song.

Without missing a beat I jumped off the ledge I was standing on and ran back next to Usher to continue the harmonies. We finished without a hitch and he hugged me before waving and walking off of the stage.

My dancers disappeared into the back to change for the next number and I stood in front of the enormous crowd.

"Havin fun so far?" The sea of girls erupted into screams and I just laughed. "So, what do you think I should sing next?" There were so many responses it was difficult to understand any of them. "How about…" I paused and searched the crowd one last time before turning on my heel and walking towards the chair sitting in the middle of the stage. I sat on the chair and leaned on my knee staring out over the bobbing sea. Without another word the music to 'love me' started.

We went through the motions of the dance and I belted my heart out. We all continually hyped up the crowd and went through a few more songs. I knew 'one less lonely girl' was coming up after the next song. They would be picking the lucky girl soon. Normally if I wasn't able to scope out someone who caught my eye they would just pick a girl out at random. Tonight, I wanted it to be different. I was trying my hardest to see into the depths of people and see if I could spot _her_. It was probably my mind playing tricks on me earlier but it can't hurt to try.

Right before the next song started that was when I noticed her. I froze in my steps and just stared at her. She was looking at a girl next to her wearing a purple shirt. I couldn't believe it, I had found her. She was at _my_ show. _She's here. Tonight. Right now. Standing there. In front of me. Holy shit._

Without a second thought I raced off the stage to find Scooter.

"Dude, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Scooter yelled at me across the right wing. I put my hand on his shoulder and leaned over trying to catch my breath.

"She's here. I found her. One less lonely girl.. 3rd row. White shirt. Right side. My right." I was gasping for breath and looked over at Ryan. "Ryan, help him?" Reluctantly, Ryan stood up off the couch and walked over to us. As Scooter sighed very audibly he shoved me back out onto the stage to do the next song while he and Ryan trekked off to look for Laney.

We finished the song flawlessly and we all ran off the stage to change, me more so to finally meet Laney Peterson.

Running up to Scooter and Ryan the words flew out of my mouth faster than I could make sure it was English. "Did you guys find her?" I frantically looked around the room searching for her.

"Uh, isn't this her?" Scooter was standing next to what seemed to be a 14 year old girl wearing white shirt with my face on it. She looked so nervous like she was about to burst into tears. To be nice I introduced myself to her and sent her to the couch to wait.

"Scooter, that's the wrong girl!" I whispered venomously at him. He threw his hands up.

"Don't yell at me. You told me girl, white shirt, 3rd row on the right. Your fault you sent me out there to look for a girl I've never seen before. We can't exactly send her back, she's already here." I hung my head and rubbed my temples.

"Okay, I'll think of something.." I wandered off to my dressing room to change for 'one less lonely girl' trying to devise a plan.

* * *

><p>Having already finished changing I leaned over my dresser and stared at myself in the mirror trying to think of something, anything.<p>

_I've got it._

I sprinted out of my room and raced towards the common area to tell Scooter my idea.

Scooter nodded in approval while rolling his eyes. I knew he thought it was all stupid but I didn't really care at this point. She was here and I had to do something about it.

The chair was all set up in the center of the stage and one of my dancers led the 14 year old girl out to it. She immediately started shaking and I caught a glimpse of tears streaming down her face. The music started and I slowly came out from behind the curtain singing to the crying girl in front of me. I simply smiled at her causing her to become even more hysterical. As the song went on and I went over to grab the bouquet of roses from one of my dancers I quickly counted how many chairs in Laney was. As I turned around to head back to the girl sitting in the middle of the stage I had a brief moment between lyrics. Discreetly hitting the walkie-talkie mode on my headset I told Scooter how many chairs in Laney was then switched back to mic mode and continued the song.

Putting my arm around the girls' shoulder and handing her the bouquet she gingerly took it out of my hands and just stared at me in complete awe. _It really is moments like these that I wish I had a camera with me_. I finished up the song and helped her down off of the chair then walked her to the back with my arm still around her.

The girl was very sweet and she thanked me profusely. We took a picture then one of my stage hands took her to go back to her seat. I looked around and noticed Scooter wasn't anywhere in sight.

_I really hope this works…_

Taking a deep breath I emerged back out onto the stage and handed my head set to the stage guy and exchanged it for a regular, black, handheld microphone.

"Okay guys," I started while staring out to face the crowd once more. "We're going to try something a little different tonight. Hope you don't mind." The auditorium was buzzing with conversations. I turned around to walk back towards the band and my heart nearly stopped. There she was, walking out onto the stage as beautiful as ever. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was actually seeing her in person. Laney stopped in the center of the stage with the most adorable confused look on her face. _Focus, Bieber. Don't blow it._

I smiled nervously at her and she returned the gesture. _Since when do I get nervous around girls? No, I don't get nervous around girls, I get nervous around her._ This made no sense to me, especially since it was the first time ever seeing her in person. It felt like we had been standing there staring at each other for what seemed like hours but was really only a few drawn out moments. I couldn't even hear the crowd any more by this point. All I could see was her.

_Snap out of it. Pull yourself together. She's just another girl._

_Yeah, a girl you changed your set list for._

I shook my head a little bit and continued walking towards her. As I got closer and closer to her I continued to try and throw myself back into my regular flirty self. Slowly but surely it was working; for now.

As I finally took my last steps towards the glowing beauty in front of me I lowered the mic to my side. "Hi." My voice came out higher pitched than I would have liked it to and I could only imagine the goofy smile plastered on my face.

"Uh.. Hi." She genuinely smiled back at me but there was still confusion growing on her face. I held my finger up to her to motion 'just a minute' and darted towards the band to finish telling them which song we were doing.

Rushing back to the confused girl standing in the center of the stage I flipped a switch in my head and it was all business. I hoped.

I swooped down and grabbed her hand and ran to the front of the stage as the first notes started to play. She laughed sweetly as I released my grasp on her fingers and started to circle her, singing the words the best I could.

"You're the finest girl I've ever seen and I wanted you to know this,

That every guy you meet ends up having feelings for you,

You can have any of 'em, you can take your pick,

But you better check with me,

Girl, I promise I'm legit."

I continued to dance around her, this was her show now. Suddenly, I grasped her hand in mine again and ran her to the left side of the stage. Glancing behind me I noticed she had the biggest smile on her face.

We continued to run to the right side of the stage, then back to the center, still hand in hand.

Stopping her in the center I spun her in a circle, our hands still intertwined. I stepped behind her, wrapped my arm around her waist and propped my chin on her shoulder. She started to laugh at my ever growing flirtyness.

"You should pick me,

Tell me can you dig it,

I'm everything you need, girl,

So tell me can you dig it,"

I switched microphone hands and wrapped my newly free arm around her shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her glance over at me.

_Oh, man, those eyes..._

"I'll always be your number one, number one fan,

Dig that,

And I should be your one and only man,"

I winked at her and pulled her back into my arms once more. She merely blushed at my touch.

Noticing not many people in the crowd were singing along I grabbed Laney's hand closest to mine and started to sway them in the air to the beat of the drums.

_I guess I didn't think about the fact that this song is unreleased and only a handful of fans have found it on Youtube.. Oops._

Laney tried to aid as she noticed I was having trouble getting the crowd into the rare performance. During a break in the chorus she stole the mic out of my hand and ran to the other end of the stage. The drums started back up and she started jumping up and down. In the back of my mind I could hear the roaring laughter of the audience as I realized what just happened. The next thing I knew I heard the lyrics of my song being sung only the words weren't coming out of my mouth.

Laney was singing. My song. My _unreleased_ song. She sounded like an angel and I could have melted right there at what happened next.

I stood there dumbstruck and motionless as I watched her get the crowd more and more riled up. She turned and pointed at me, "You should pick me, boy tell me can you dig it, think of how good it could be boy, so tell me can you dig it," she walked towards and past me winking at me in the process. Passing behind me I felt her run her hand over my shoulder. "I'll be your number one, til we're done, will you be my man," flashing a flirty smile at me I wasn't about to let her finish my song for me.

Lunging forward I caught her by her waist and spun her around into my chest. Luckily she was caught off guard and I was able to snap the mic out of her fingers and finished the next verse while looking deeply into her heart melting eyes.

"You're my favorite part of the day and every morning I look forward,

To me seeing your face, I just need to see it some more,"

By now the crowd was singing along and laughing at our back and forth antics. It amazed me how good we were together. We managed to play off of each other perfectly and it only heightened my need for her.

She continued to steal the mic from me and dart just out of my grasp. I couldn't help but smile. She was so comfortable on stage it amazed me. Playing into the act I crossed my arms and looked at my watch while tapping my foot impatiently. I glanced back up at her getting ready to race for the mic but she was jumping up and down singing her heart out. Her passion fueled me.

Quickly I raced to the side of the stage and grabbed another mic. As quick as the sound guys could activate it I was already singing into it, harmonizing perfectly with the delicate creature next to me. With a surprised look on her face she glanced up at me then a huge smile grew across her perfect lips.

_Oh the things I would give to be the one to make her smile like that every day._

Turning to look at each other once more we sang the last verse together.

"You should pick me,

So tell me can you dig it,

Think of how it could be, girl,

So tell me can you dig it,

I'll always be your number one, number one fan,

Dig that,"

I watched as she dropped her microphone to her side to let me finish serenading her.

"And I should be your one and only man,

Woaahhh, woahhh, woahh."

By the time I finished and the music was cut off I was leaning over a bit resting my forehead on hers. We both had the biggest, goofiest smiles written across our faces. Before I knew it she jumped up to hug me and I heard her whisper a quiet 'thank you' in my ear. I just smiled and hugged her back.

Reluctantly I released her from my grasp and grabbed her hand, making her take a bow before we left the stage completely breathless.

As we made our way back stage our conversation consisted of us laughing and me complimenting how good she did. What I heard next I was nowhere near ready for.

"Justin Drew Bieber, what the _HELL_ was that?" I would recognize that voice anywhere but this was the first time she had ever yelled at me in front of other people.

Slowly and grudgingly I turned around to face her. "Hey, Selena…"


	7. Ch6 Trespassing

_Authors Note: So, so, so sorry it took me forever to get this out. I don't know if any of you attend an art school but the assignments are killer. About 20 hours per project per week with minimum 3 projects per week. I knowww that's not an excuse and I should do better but it gets difficult. Forgive me? :) This chapter isn't much but it's SOMETHING and something is better than nothing. I'll try to write the next chapter asap. Enjoy! (Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! Goal: 4 reviews and/or messages :))__  
><em>_xoxo Heather_

* * *

><p><strong>Laney's P.O.V.<strong>

After Justin and I both entered the back room a piercing voice made us freeze in our tracks. I noticed his face fell considerably.

"Justin Drew Bieber, what the hell was that?"

"Hey, Selena…" She threw her arms over her chest and Justin's shoulders slumped and he rolled his eyes.

"Sel, what are you doing here? I thought you were in California?" With an exasperated look on his face I watched as he moved towards the couch in the corner of the room. Without much care he plopped down rather roughly.

"Oh I bet you'd like that wouldn't you? I came here to surprise you but instead I find out that _this_ is what you do during your shows. Pull a random slut out of the audience and bring her back stage? Lord only knows what you two were planning on doing had I not been here."

The word 'slut' stung my ears as she nearly spit in my direction. Slowly I started to back up towards the door Justin and I had just entered through. "Maybe I should just get back to my seat…"

I turned back towards the door as Selena hissed back at my remark, "Yeah, maybe you should."

Justin jumped up and grabbed my wrist to keep me from making a swift exit.

"No, Sel, maybe you should leave." As soon as the last word dripped from his full lips her mouth dropped in awe.

"Jussy… You don't mean that." Her eyes started to water and she slowly moved towards him, glancing at his hand still around my wrist.

Justin rolled his eye at her fake pout. "She's a fan, Selena. You need to get over the fact that this," he motioned to me, "is a part of my job. Now, I think you should leave before anyone else here catches wind of your attitude. I'll catch up with you later."

Selena huffed and glared daggers at me. I'm pretty sure if looks could kill, my soul would be nonexistent. _Who knew Selena Gomez had such an attitude… She seems so sweet in the media._

Justin let go of my wrist and the slamming of a door brought me back to Earth. I watched as he shuffled over to the couch again and put his face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that." His brown eyes peeking over the tips of his fingers.

Smiling a half smile, I walked towards the couch and sat on the coffee table in front of him. I had to try and lighten the mood somehow. "Don't worry about it. It was kind of exciting. It's not every day you get to discover your favorite Disney stars' evil side." He laughed lightly and leaned back into the couch shaking his hair out a bit.

"You're not the one that has to deal with Spawn of Satan later." He threw a cheeky grin at me.

"Haha, Justin! Don't call her that. I'd be a little pissed too if my boyfriend was bringing back random girls… But then again, it is your job… I dunno." I softly mumbled the last part while chewing lightly on my thumb nail falling into thought again.

While staring intently at my quizzical, thoughtful features he mumbled a quiet reply, "This wasn't a part of my job…"

"Hmm?" The sound of his raspy voice brought me back to reality and I looked up to see him standing next to me.

"Don't worry about it. Come on, follow me real quick." Justin started off quickly down an empty corridor, so quickly in fact that I had to jog to catch up to him.

"Where are we going? Don't you need to get back out on stage?" I glanced behind myself and ended up walking straight into him not having seen him stop.

"Boyz II Men is doing a few songs so I'm okay for another minute." I nodded in acceptance and he opened a dark wooden door he had been standing in front of.

After he passed over the threshold I noticed a gold nameplate on the front of the door reading _Justin Bieber_.

"Chill here for a bit. I should probably get back now but just stay here; I'll be back. Don't go anywhere."

Before I could even mutter a response he was out the door with it shut behind him.

_Hmmmm, what to do, what to do…_

Glancing around the dressing room my eyes fell on a huge rack of clothes, a flat screen TV with an Xbox connected to it, a muffin & fruit basket on the coffee table, and a dressing table attached to a large mirror.

Walking over to the TV I flipped it on with the remote and grabbed an apple out of the muffin & fruit basket.

_I don't think he'll notice if one apple is missing. Even if he does I'm pretty sure he's got enough money to buy another one. Or two. Or two hundred._

The TV was only displaying a few basic channels in English and all the rest were in Portuguese. After turning the TV off I sat the remote down on the dresser in front of me.

I took another bite out of my apple and started flipping through some of his shirts hanging on the rack. As I bit into the apple once more some juice squirted onto one of his white jackets.

_Oh, shit._ I frantically started dabbing at the wet marks with my shirt hem. _Shit, shit, shit. I really hope he doesn't have to wear this._

Managing to get most of the juice leakage off the jacket I quickly walked away from the clothes and back to the dressing table.

Lazily, I plopped down on to the chair in front of the mirror and watched myself munch on my apple. The purple of my cheek tattoo caught the light. _I can't believe he saw that. So much for not being an obsessive fan._ I rolled my eyes. _Oh well, who cares_.

Pulling out my cell phone I noticed I had 4 new texts; 2 from Kayla, 1 from Peter, and 1 from my mom. I opened the message from my mom first.

**From: Mom****  
><strong>_Hey sweetie, hope you and Kayla are having a great time! John, Torra, Jake and I all miss you bunches. Tan for me and have fun! Love you._

I smiled at the thought of my home life. John is my mom's boyfriend. They've been together for about 5 years now and he's so good to her. Jake is my elderly dog. At 15 we still have no idea how he's alive. Torra is my 2 year old cat that I rescued from the wild. She along with a sister and a brother were strays from birth to two months. At two months old my friend and I found a good home for the brother and sister and I kept Torra. She's basically my baby. We've been practically inseparable since. I guess you could call me the crazy cat lady!

Having gotten that text it reminded me how much I miss Torra. The cloud of sadness was pushed away as I thought of a response.

**To: Mom****  
><strong>_Hey mom, I miss you guys too! Give Torra a hug for me. Kay and I are having a great time. You'll never believe where we are right now. I'll call you later to tell you all about it. Love you!_

The next unread message was from Peter.

**From: Peter****  
><strong>_Laneyy. Laaaneee. I miss you and Kayla! :) Tell me all about everything! Buy me something awesome okay?_

I smiled at his message and swiftly hit reply.

**To: Peter****  
><strong>_Peterrr. Peeettteee. We miss you too and are having a blast :) Don't worry, we've both gotten you some cool things. You'll never guess what happened. I'll email you later when we get back to the hotel._

The message sent quickly and I moved down to the two messages from Kayla.

**From: Kayla****  
><strong>_What happened Lane? Where'd you go? I turned around and you were just gone. Period break?_

Laughing, I opened her second message preparing for all caps.

**From: Kayla****  
><strong>_OMG LANEY WTF? What the hell was that? How did that just happen? WHAT? Answer me NOW, bitch! EXPLAIN YOURSELF! _

A rather loud laugh escaped my lips breaking the deafening silence. Out of shock from my loud laugh I slapped my right hand over my mouth and glanced around the empty room. Of course, no one else was there.

_I'm an idiot._

I heard the dressing room door creak open slightly and expected to see Justin's face pop out from behind but instead a very pissed looking Selena revealed herself, closing the door loudly behind her. She looked over at me a little shocked that I was sitting there.

"What the hell are you doing in here? You don't belong in here. Get out. Now!"

I sat my phone down on the dresser table and stood up. Keeping my eyes keenly on the fuming brunette in front of me I walked to the garbage can to throw out my slowly browning apple core.

"Look, you need to chill out. He told me to wait here. Fans are a part of his job just like how fans are a part of yours." I walked back to the chair I had been previously sitting in and sat back down, still facing Selena who had moved closer to me but still standing in the center of the spacious room. "I'm not trying to move in on your man or anything. He has _you_, why would he be interested in someone like me? He wouldn't be. He-"

"Damn right he wouldn't be interested in you. You're so boring looking. Plus, you're just an obsessive fan. I mean, look at that stupid 'JB' tattoo on your face." She sneered at me and my hand shot to my cheek. _That damn tattoo. _Selena took a seat on the couch and put her feet up on the table. "Now, get the hell out before I call security on you. You're back here without a pass. They'll arrest your for trespassing." She smiled the fakest smile I think I've ever seen.

My mind was a bit blown at her hostility towards a random fan. Who would have guessed Selena Gomez would be this much of a bitch? I certainly wouldn't have.

Without another word I moved towards the door. With my hand on the knob I turned back towards Selena. "You have no reason to be so insecure. You're gorgeous and you're dating _Justin Bieber_. Do you know how many girls would kill to even meet him? You've got it good. I'd be careful not to lose him if I were you." After the last word left my tongue I turned the doorknob and stepped out into the empty hallway.

I could hear the music so I tried to follow it back to the auditorium as best I could. My best attempts were easily failing and I kept finding myself at dead ends. Finally I ran into a very sweet-looking lady appearing to be in her early 40's.

"Excuse me, ma'am? Can you tell me how to get back to the seats? I'm kind of lost." She smiled kindly at me and nodded.

"Follow me, honey. Oh, and you can call me Pattie. I saw you out on the stage earlier. You were very good! And so comfortable as well. Have you been performing long?"

We turned another corner and Pattie was waving at the crew we were passing. "Oh thank you. That was actually the first time I'd ever performed in front of a crowd like that. I mean, I make Youtube videos but that's nothing compared to being on a stage. It just felt like home." Pattie smiled knowingly at me then light caught her eye.

"Oh, so you're that girl…"

"What gi-" She cut me off before I could finish.

"Here you are sweetie! Enjoy the rest of the show!" I watched as she pushed open a door for me and I walked back into the roaring crowd. I turned around to thank her but she was already gone. _She looked so familiar…_

It was pretty dark in the auditorium but I managed to find my way back to my seat. Kayla screamed, smacked my arm, and demanded an explanation. My face was covered in laughter as I told her she would hear all about it later.

The stage lights started dimming and a soft acoustic guitar started to play. A steel framed heart started to rise from the stage as Justin sat in it and continued to play his heart out. We all swooned as he drifted over the crowd singing.

Everyone started bringing out their cell phones to sway with the beat. As I reached in my pocket to pull out my phone I noticed it wasn't there. All four of my pockets were cellphoneless and I started to panic. _It must have fallen out of my pocket somewhere… Okay, chill out._ Slowly I talked myself out of a panic when I realized I could just call the music hall's lost and found tomorrow.

The entire crowd sang along with the final words as Justin drifted back to the stage. He took his solo bow then all of the band members and dancers bowed with him. The crowd was absolutely nuts at this point. Girls were crying because it was over, parents were rushing their little ones out, and crew members were already trying to clean up the venue.

On our way out Kayla and I decided to stop by some of the merch tables to let the cab crowds die down.

"Oh, how about this one?" I held a black and neon Justin Bieber shirt up to my chest. Kayla looked somewhat unenthused.

"It's a Bieber shirt. It has his face on it. They _all_ have his face on them. Just pick which smile and, or hair style you like more. I can guarantee you'll be pleased with your purchase no matter what." The dumbfounded look on my face was growing as I just stared at her and watched her look at glow sticks and bracelets.

"Jeeze, sorry I asked. At least a shirt lasts longer than a glow stick." She broke a smile and punched my shoulder as I paid for my shirt. "Come on, let's get a cab back to the hotel, I'm tired."

Kayla hailed a cab and started to pester me about what happened after I disappeared. Smiling and rolling my eyes I slunk into the cab, scooting over so she could sit next to me.

"So you really wanna know what happened?"

Kayla squealed in excitement, "Yes! Spill! Everything!"

"Ohh, man, I dunno," I faked a yawn and stretched my arms, "I'm really tired." I peeked an eye open and let a small smile pass my lips. Her face was priceless.

As she started shaking me muttering, 'c'mon, c'mon, c'mon' her phone buzzed with notification of a new text.

**From: Laney****  
><strong>_I found your phone._

"'I found your phone?'" Kayla looked confused. "Laney, are you trying to distract me so you don't have to tell me what happened?"

"What?" I paused for a second to think then remembered I had lost my phone. "Oh! No, I actually lost my phone somewhere in the venue. Here," Grabbing the phone out of Kay's hand I replied.

**To: Laney****  
><strong>_Thank you so much! Could you leave it at the front desk of the Windsor Atlantica Hotel? Whoever you are I owe you big time!_

Kayla took her phone back and started up again about the gossip. I sighed and leaned up against the cab door, facing her.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you everything."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you actually got to sing with Justin Bieber… That's just so… Wow."<p>

"Ohh, look who's the big JB fan now!" As we walked into the lobby I nudged her side jokingly.

"I'm not, but c'mon! It's JB! That's _huge_. And Selena Gomez really is that rude?" Not looking back I just nodded my head as I approached the front desk.

"Hii, I know it's late but is room service still running?"

The midnight shift manager checked his watch, "12:09 AM. The Midnight Snack menu just started. There's not much on it but it'll do for 12 AM. It runs until 4 AM. Enjoy." Smiling, I thanked him and took the piece of paper from his outstretched hand.

On the way up to our floor in the employee elevator I examined the Midnight Snacks menu closer. "I think I'm going to get the grilled cheese and fries."

"Keepin' it classy, aren't we?" Kayla laughed and stole the menu so she could decide what she wanted to get.

"Girl, you know how I do." Jokingly, I popped my t-shirt collar and walked into our suite with extra swagger. Kayla giggled behind me and headed to the phone to order the room service. "Kay, I'm going to change." Without a word she nodded.

Very willingly I peeled off my jean shorts and put on some flannel pj shorts and exchanged my shirt for the lose-fitting Bieber t-shirt I just bought. What can I say? I was excited about wearing his face on my boobs!

Quickly I washed the makeup and tattoo off of my face and threw my hair into a messy bun. After throwing my worn clothes into my suitcase I walked back out into the living room area.

"They said it'll be about 30 minutes."

"Awesome, did you order mine too?" I plopped down on the couch and turned to face Kayla.

"Shit, you wanted something too?" Her face looked worried. Playfully I tossed a spare cushion at her and she dodged it while laughing her way into her bedroom. "I'm gonna change now."

"Mkay." While waiting for the food and Kayla I decided to flip through the TV channels and see what was on. Before I even had a chance to figure out something good to watch there was a rough knock at the door. _Gee, that was fast_.

I got up from the couch and headed towards the door. "Kayla! Food's here!"

As I turned the doorknob I heard Kayla approaching behind me. Immediately after I swung the door open I heard Kayla freeze and drop what I would imagine to be her phone. We both hoped to be making eye contact with places of delicious food but what was looking back at us definitely wasn't our food.


	8. Ch7 Take Off Your Clothes

Thanks to an anonymous reader and AyeeTerrie for commenting :) Love you guys! Your comments make my day 3

Also, I just heard that Selena actually did make a guest appearance in JB's Rio show! I think that's kind of humorous and coincidental! :)

xoxo Heather

* * *

><p><strong>Justin's P.O.V.<strong>

Laney and I stood in my dressing room in silence for a few seconds. I watched her glance around the room before I said anything, "Chill here for a bit. I should probably get back now but just stay here; I'll be back. Don't go anywhere." I threw my hands up in a 'stop' motion and bolted out the door before she could protest. After shutting the door behind me I started jogging down the empty hallways back to the west wing.

_I can't believe Sel is here… That just ruined everything. She really is good at doing that. And she yelled at me in front of Laney. How embarrassing. What a way to ruin the mood. Ugh. I don't know how much longer I can deal with this crap from her. She really is taking all of the joy out of this whole 'popstar' thing._

"Dude!" Ryan and Chaz caught up with me from behind. "What was going on a little bit ago? We heard yelling?"

_Dang, people heard Selena yelling at me? Great._

I slowed my pace and turned to face them both. "Selena showed up." Their eyes grew big and they glanced at each other quickly then turned back to me.

"Did she see you with Laney?" Chaz chirped in.

"Yeah, she saw the whole song. She wasn't too happy. If you guys are the only ones that heard then try to keep it to yourselves. I really don't need to deal with that drama right now. But hey, I gotta get back to the stage. I'll catch up with you after the show, k?" They waved and I sprinted off onto the stage.

As I sung the last song I couldn't even put any emotion into it. All I could think about was how terrible Selena had been to Laney. _'Slut'_ The word rang in my mind over and over. My anger level was slowly rising. _How dare she call a girl she doesn't even know a slut. I really am sick of her shit._

My fingers weren't cooperating with me at all as I strummed my acoustic guitar high above the crowd. This is normally one of my favorite songs but not tonight. The only thing on my mind was getting back to my dressing room.

Slowly, the heart carriage drifted back to the stage. After I stepped off I took my bow then took a bow with all of my performers. The dancers and band stayed on the stage a few minutes longer relishing in the applause but I was out of there as soon as I stood back up.

I raced past the common lounge and Scooter yelled out for me, "JB! What're you doing? No encore tonight?"

"Sorry man," I tossed a look back at him, "Got something more important to deal with right now!" Spinning back around I ran back to my dressing room as fast as I could.

"Hey Laney, I'm back!" The door bounced against the wall harshly as I rushed into my dressing room. Getting no response I glanced around the room and flicked the light on. There I saw Selena sitting on the couch. Groaning inwardly I crossed my arms and looked at her angrily. "Selena, what the hell are you doing in here? And where's Laney?"

She smiled evilly and stood up, slowly walking towards me. "I scared her off. You and I need to have some alone time." Selena winked at me seductively and wrapped her arms around my neck. I was so disgusted with her at this point that I didn't even want to be near her. My body was starting to shake out of anger and I picked her arms off of me escaping from her grasp. "Justin, what the hell? I fly all the way out here to _Brazil_ to spend time with you and _this_ is how you thank me?"

"I didn't ask you to come out here." She looked hurt and angry. "Ever think that maybe I wanted to spend some time off without you?" I started pacing trying to think about how I could find Laney again. _She was right here. I was so close. I shouldn't have gone back to the stage without her._ Mentally slapping myself I turned back to Selena with narrowed eyebrows. "You've been nothing but a bitch to me for the past 2 months. Why would I want to be around you?"

"Maybe if you didn't give me so many reasons not to trust you then I wouldn't have to be a bitch!" She started raising her voice considerably. I honestly could not believe the words that were coming out of her mouth.

I've _given her reasons to distrust me? Are you kidding me? That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard. I've dropped meet and greets for this girl and she accuses me of this?_

"_I've _given you reasons to distrust me? C'mon Selena. You can't be serious." She started walking towards me again.

"Don't play dumb, Justin, you know exactly what I'm talking about." This time she was the one crossing her arms over her chest. I just looked at her dumbly and waited for some kind of explanation. "You know, all the other girls! Kissing their cheeks, hugging, flirting, you do it all the time!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing right now.

"Selena, you do know you're absolutely mental right now, right? I don't have time to deal with you anymore. I can't put up with this shit. You're making my life so stressful. Ugh, I feel like Ronnie from Jersey Shore! Gimme a damn break. I became famous so I could have a nice life helping people and making people happy. That's not gonna happen if I stay with you."

"I don't want you to make anyone else happy, Justin. Just me… Wait- what are you saying?" She dropped her arms and back up a few steps with hurt in her eyes.

"I'm saying I can't be with you anymore. I'm done with this," I waved my arms frantically around, "All of this. I'm finally doing something for myself for once and not _you_," I pointed out the still-open door, "or anybody else is going to stop me. Now, do your and myself a favor and get out. Go back home. I'm done." There were clearly tears welling up in her eyes at the fact that I just yelled at her and dumped her simultaneously. At this point I really didn't care. I felt bad for hurting her but not for leaving her. Not after all the crap she's caused in my life.

Before I knew what was happening there was a loud *smack* and my cheek was on fire. She had slapped me. Without a single hint of pain on my face I blinked at her and pointed towards the door again. She turned on her heel as a single tear rolled down her face. Stopping at the door frame Selena turned to look at me once more, "You'll regret this. I promise you that." Finally the sight of my crazy ex was gone and I shut the door to be alone with my thoughts.

_Now, how the hell am I gonna find Laney? Maybe she's still wandering around back here somewhere… _

At that moment there was a knock on my door and my mom peered in. "Hey sweetie, everything okay? I hear shouting."

"Yeah mom, everything's fine. I had to dump Selena though. She was getting too crazy for me." My mom nodded at me knowingly and sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that, she was a sweet girl." With the finish of my mom's sentence my face distorted into a 'you're crazy, woman' look. "Well, she always was to me.. Heh."

"I guess. She was psycho." The older woman in front of me scowled at my brashness. "Oh hey, you didn't see a lost-looking girl wandering around back here did you? About 5'5'', long brown hair, 'JB' tattoo on her face?" I leaned back onto my dresser table and waited for my mom's response. My hand bumped into something so I picked it up and examined it. _A cell phone? This isn't mine. Maybe it's Sel's? No, she has an iPhone._ I unlocked the screen and clicked the text messages open. The newest unread text was from a guy named Peter. _Why does that name seem so familiar?_

"Oh, I think I did Justin. The Youtube girl? Mmhmm, I led her back to the auditorium seating so she could see the end of the show. I can't believe you just left her back here like that."

I heard my mom's response but only slightly. Right now I was too engrossed in figuring out whose phone this was.

**From: Peter**

_Alright I can't wait to hear about everything! Have fun Laney, tell Kayla I said hey. :)_

My heart stopped and my eyes shot up straight to my mom. _It's Laney's phone._ I knew she was here with Kayla, maybe I should text her to let her know I have her best friends' phone.

"Sorry ma, didn't really hear what you said."

She repeated herself once more as I sent a new text to Kayla from Laney's phone.

**To: Kayla  
><strong>_I found your phone._

Finally my mom just stopped talking and waited for me to pay attention to her. Apologizing once more he started again for the third time, "I said, I think I did. I led her back to the-" The phone in my hand started buzzing as it received a new text. Quickly, I opened it. It was from Kayla. Or Laney.

**From: Kayla  
><strong>_Thank you so much! Could you leave it at the front desk of the Windsor Atlantica Hotel? Whoever you are I owe you big time!_

My heart skipped a few beats at the fact that I just found out where the two girls were staying. I pushed off of the dresser and raced past my mom, completely ignoring her yells. Somehow I had to figure out how to get there. _Ryan._ Quickly I darted to the lounge, spotted Ryan and drug him to the bathroom, locking it behind us.

"Dude, take off your clothes." I started undressing not even noticing how wrong my statement sounded. Ryan sure noticed.

"Uh… What?"

"Take of your clothes. I need them." Ryan just stared at me while I stood in front of him in nothing but my boxers.

"Why…do you need my clothes… And why are you almost naked in front of me?" He was taking too long. I started unzipping his jacket and he flew backwards into the sink. "Dude, what the fuck! Don't undress me!"

"Ryan, come on! You're wasting time! Laney left and I gotta go find her. I can't go out there dressed like me. Now, gimme your clothes, quick." Slight realization dawned on him but I could tell he was still hesitant to get semi-naked.

"Turn around." Ryan held his jeans up until I agreed to not look. _Self-conscious pansy._ He tossed me his pants and I could hear him zipping mine up on himself. We finished switching shirts, hoodies, and shoes.

"Thanks man, I really owe you one. Hey, how's it feel to be Justin Bieber?" I winked and slapped his arm then I was out the door. Chaz and Scooter gave me a weird look as I rushed past them. _Don't care, on a mission._

I pulled my hat down and flipped the hoodie hood up over my head so my eyes were barely visible. The back door opened right as I got to it and I ducked under some crew guys arms as they were carrying equipment out to the busses. I couldn't stop as risk of them realizing who is was.

Soon enough I was standing at the edge of the street grasping Laney's phone. My arm was outstretched over the road as I hailed a cab trying to keep from too much of my face showing in the moonlight.

The nearest cab slammed to a halt and I jumped in, "Windsor Atlantica! Rapido!" The cab driver slammed on the gas and I got thrown into the seat. _Maybe I should have put my seatbelt on… Oops._

Since I had a minute till we got to the hotel I figured I'd snoop on her phone a bit. I clicked open her gallery and decided to view a few of her pictures.

The newest one was of her in the hotel bathroom dressed for my concert. _She's so beautiful…_ The cabbie cleared his throat and I looked up. I hadn't even noticed we had stopped moving and were parked in front of a beautiful white hotel. Tossing some cash into the front seat I hopped out and rushed into the lobby, heading for the front desk.

"Hey, I found my friends' phone and I'd like to take it to her room personally. Could I have the room number please?" The guy behind the counter looked suspiciously at me.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't disclose the room number."

"Come on, man. She's my friend." I thought for a moment and took my hood off so he could see my face. A light dawned on him as he figured out who I was.

"Oh, certainly Mr.-" I hushed him before he could get my last name out. Flipping my hood back up he nodded at me. "Here's the floor key. You have to take the service elevator. Floor 14. The key will open up the elevator door to a small hallway. The only door at the end of the hallway is her room door." I thanked him and sprinted off to find the service elevator.

Thankfully, the elevator was already on the first floor so I hit the '14' button and started my ascend. The carriage stopped at the 14th floor and requested I enter the floor key. Complying, the doors opened and I stepped out. _When the guy said a small hallway he wasn't kidding. This thing is no joke 4 feet long and 6 feet wide._

Impatiently I pounded on the door. My heart was racing. _This is it. I can't believe I'm about to be face to face with Laney again. She's actually going to be within my grasp. Okay, that was creepy._ I could hear yelling behind the door and footsteps heading towards me. My heart started racing even faster.

It was all happening in slow motion. The lock clicked open, the door knob turned, the door slowly creaked open and I looked up from my feet. I pulled my hood down and my eyes locked onto her beautiful brown eyes filled with shock.

In the background I could see her friend Kayla drop her phone at the sight of me. I cracked a shy smile and pulled out her phone, "Hey, um.. I found this in my dressing room. Thought you might want it back."


	9. Ch8 Kidnapped

Thanks to AyeeTerrie, PrettyLittleLiars2, Special Agent Tee-vah, PowLovesYou

Finally updating! YAY! Oh you guys, I found this AWESOME beauty/makeup blog the other day! If any of you are interested in makeup reviews, tips, and giveaways, go to . The girls that run the blog are super sweet. Go support them! :)

Enjoy the chapter!

xoxo Heather

**Laney's P.O.V.**

Neither Kayla nor I made a move for what felt like minutes but was probably only a few seconds.

"Umm… Hey?" The handsome boy in front of me, who was none other than Justin Bieber himself, spoke out of nervousness.

My only response was a stupid blink. _Really, Lane? That's all you could come up with? Why am I so star struck right now? It's not like I sang on stage with him an hour ago or anything. Think of something, __**anything**__!_

"Food," was the only thing my brain could think of. _What?_ My face twisted into confusion as I comprehended what just came out of my own mouth. "We ordered some." The attempt at fixing my statement failed.

"Uh, cool?" Justin retracted his outstretched hand; I could imagine he was tired of holding it out.

Sighing, I drug my free hand across my face trying to shake myself out of the unnecessary stupor I was in. _He's just a person. Get over him._

"Please, come in. Sorry. We were expecting a room service delivery, not a celebrity delivery." While speaking, I moved out of the doorway so the popstar could enter our suite. "Do you want anything to eat? I can order you something. Thirsty? Hot? Well, of course you're hot, I mean look at you, but I mean do you want me to take your hoodie? Are you cold? Do you want a-" I was rambling. Badly. The nerves I had returned again. Thankfully, Justin stopped me before I could talk us all into confusion.

"Haha, I'm okay, thanks. I don't think I can stay long, I didn't really tell anyone where I was going. I just kinda left." Shrugging, he looked down at his feet, fidgeting.

"What? Why? They're probably freaking out thinking that someone kidnapped you or something!" I flailed my arms, freaking out. "Oh my God, I'm gonna get arrested for thinking I kidnapped you." Without control my feet started walking back and forth, causing me to start pacing.

"Laney, chill out. Haha, no you're not. Here, I'll text my mom now, see?" Setting my phone on the counter next to him he pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket and started to type.

**To: Mom**

_Kidnappers got me._

"What? Kidnappers? Dude, you're selling me out!" I looked up at him in disbelief. Placing his right hand on my shoulder gently he tried to contain his laughter.

"No-no," A few more laughs escaped his perfect lips, "I came up with an idea. It's pretty genius if I do say so myself. What do kidnappers make you tell people? That you're okay, right? Well, I tell my mom kidnappers got me when I'm okay so in case anything ever _does_ happen and the evil people make me tell everyone I'm okay, they'll know to something's wrong." He finished his explanation looking rather proud of himself.

"Okay… But what happens if they stuff you in a trunk and out of panic you try to tell someone what's really happening? Then you screwed yourself." I placed my hands on my hips and cocked my head to the side, challenging his idea.

"Well I…I, uh…Nah, that won't happen." Justin shook his head dismissing my argument. Looking back down at the phone in his hands, he finished the text to his mom.

**To: Mom**

_Kidnappers got me. Visiting a friend at the Windsor Atlantica Hotel. I'll meet you guys back at the hotel soon._

Hitting send, he watched the message process and then put his phone back into his jeans pocket. "So, yeah, I just wanted to bring your phone back." He started glancing around our suite.

"Oh my gosh, yeah! Thanks so much! I was freaking out about losing it." Noticing Kay hadn't said a word I turned my gaze to her.

Kayla was still standing next to the door, her phone still on the floor. "Kay, you alright?"

After acknowledging her presence Justin turned to look at her and she snapped out of her shock.

"You're…" She started walking towards the popstar, lightly kicking her phone out of her path. "You're Justin… Bieber. Justin Bieber. And you're here. Right here." I watched her reach out her hand and poke his arm. _Mmm, I wonder what his muscles feel like. Wait, what? Snap out of it!_

Justin glanced at me with amusement on his face. "Yeah I am. You a big fan?" A giant smile formed on his face as he turned to face her again.

"Not really…" Instantly, the smile on his face dropped to a frown. "She," Kayla nodded towards me, "Is the fan," Justin glanced at me, his smile returning. "I respect your talent but nah, not a big fan." She poked his arm again. "You're just _really_ famous. Like, _huge_. I've never met a famous person before. You're so… normal."

He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked back at his feet. "I still don't really think of myself as a celebrity. It's still really foreign to me." The somber boy raised his head and moved his gaze to me, "I'm still a normal kid." My lips broke into a smile and I moved closer to the two.

"Well, normal kid, wanna hang out for a while? I'm sure we can find _something_ on the TV in English." Justin smiled at me and nodded his head excitedly.

"Yeah, I'd love that, thanks." Justin and I headed towards the living room area while Kayla gathered the pieces of her phone.

"You sure you're not hungry? I can order you something just like _that_." I snapped my fingers and giggled.

"Hmm," We both sat on the big couch in front of the large, flat screen TV. "Now that I think about it, I am pretty starving." He took his hat off, shook his hair, and placed the hat on the coffee table in front of us.

Leaning forward I grabbed the Midnight Snacks menu off the coffee table and handed it to the famished 'normal kid' seated to the left of me.

"Huge selection, huh?" Sarcasm dripped out of his mouth as he glanced at the not-so-lengthy menu card. "Okay, I'm just gonna get the burger and fries." In a matter of moments his order was placed and Kayla turned on the TV as she sat in the cushy chair next to the couch.

Justin leaned back into the couch and looked around the suite again. "So, you two are the reason I couldn't get this room…" Kayla and I both looked at him inquisitively, urging him to explain himself. "I didn't have a reservation anywhere when I got here so fans couldn't track me, but this place is the only hotel with the secret floor. It was the ideal choice. Scooter called once we landed and they told him that the room would be available the next day. He called back the next day and they said it was emergency filled and unavailable to we ended up just staying at the hotel we got the first night. How _did_ you get this room? They normally don't give this room out to non-celebrities, no offense or anything."

I looked over at Kayla and smiled, "Do you wanna explain this one or should I?" She covered her face and waved her hand, motioning for me to take care of it.

"Hmm, where to start. Well, to put it simply, our room flooded pretty badly. All of the other rooms were filled so they put us in here. Oh! And they gave us certificates for the spa here. Their hospitality really is top notch."

Justin's eyes were wide at the sound of our room flooding. "Well, if the room had to go to someone else I'm glad it was two cute girls such as yourselves."

Girlishly, I giggled and thanked him. Kayla scoffed.

There was a knock on the door and Justin jumped up to get the room service.

"Thanks, Justin! Just sign it to the room."

"Justin opened the door and smiled to himself at the smell of the food. The bellhop handed Justin the bill and he glanced at the cost. "Here ya go," he pulled out a 50 Brazilian Real, "Keep the change."

The bellhop thanked him while pushing the cart into the room, next to the kitchenette.

"Thanks, man!" The bellhop nodded and quickly left us to our food.

"Here ya go, ladies!" Justin placed our plates on the coffee table and sat back down next to me.

"Aw, thanks. How much was it?"

"Don't worry about it. I got you shawty." He winked at me and I pouted back.

"Justin… I can't offer you anything so the least I could do was pay for your food!"

He paused then continued eating. "Nope, I got it. Get over it."

"I'll find a way to pay you back." The 3 of us continued eating our meals in near silence.

**Justin's P.O.V.**

"I'll find a way to pay you back." At the finish of Laney's sentence my mind immediately rushed into the gutter. _Dammit, Bieber, mind outta the gutter! The last think you need is a boner around the girl of your dreams. Wait… Girl of my dreams? Did I really just think that?_

Laney finished her meal before Kayla and I so she broght out her laptop. I watched as she logged into her e-mail and YouTube account. _Wow, she's got a ton of YouTube messages_.

I tried not to look at her messages too much but one of the messages contained a link to a video. She clicked the link and the video started up.

The video was loud and you couldn't really make out too much of the sound or what was actually visible. After a few seconds of watching I realized it was of me and Laney singing together earlier.

"Hey, that's from my concert tonight."

Laney looked up at me then back down at the video. "Yeah, it's us singing together. We both continued watching until it finished.

I noticed Laney's smile, that beautiful smile, as she flipped back to the message the link was sent in.

**From: LovatoBieberCyrus935**

**To: JustLaney**

_.com/video/watch="38y4hfnvibeme9847jdbkgm" (A/N: Not a real link)_

_OMG Laney is that u? How do u know Justin? R u going on tour with him?_

"Hey, Kay, someone in the audience tonight recognized me when I was on stage. They taped it and sent me the video link. How neato is that? I'm getting a bunch of messages about it. I think this calls for a video."

Laney jumped up from the couch and ran into what I assumed to be her bedroom.

_I actually get to watch her make a video. Wow._

My emotions were going nuts, like a little girl or something.

As Laney re-entered the room with her video camera in hand I leaned back into the couch, now done with my burger. "So what's going on?" _Play innocent, Biebs. You can't let her know you stalk her YouTube channel. _

"I make YouTube videos. Singing, skits, random crap. One of my subscribers must have recognized me on stage tonight so now, you and I get to make a video together!" Laney's smile grew across her face as she handed the video camera to Kayla.

"What do you want me to do?" I shook my hair out and put my hands back in my lap.

The happy brunette sat next to me and answered my question easily, "Do what you do best! Sit there and look cute!" She laughed at her own silliness and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh of my own. _Yess, she thinks I'm cute!_

_Wow, girlie much? Of course she thinks I'm cute! What girl doesn't?_

"Okay, you ready Laney?" Kayla checked the camera for its' memory card and then flipped it on, pointing it at the two of us.

_Why did I just get really nervous all of the sudden?_

The red recording light flickered on and my heart rate skyrocketed.

_Calm yourself, Bieber. You do interviews all the time. A stupid Youtube video is nothing._

"Hey guys! So, pretty recently, like 2 minutes ago actually, I've been getting some messages about a video clip that was posted about an hour ago." From the corner of her eye, Laney could tell I was fidgeting uncontrollably. I felt her place her hand on my knee and almost immediately my nervous actions ceased. She let out a light laugh and her words continued, piercing my thoughts.

"If some of you haven't seen the video I'll put the link in the drop box," I watched her free arm fly up and point in a downwards motion, "below! Go check it out. I'll wait…" Laney pulled her arm up, looking at her wrist as if she had a watch on, "Come on! Go watch! We don't have all day here."

My lips cracked with a smile and before I could control myself a low 'hah' escaped my throat. The sound that came out of my mouth caught Laney's attention and she locked eyes with me and smiled back.

_Ohh, that smile… She's going to drive me crazy with her smile. Those lips… Perfect, supple pillows just beckoning my arrival._

Before I knew what was happening, Laney flung herself onto me; her legs on my lap and arms wrapped around my neck.

_Oh my God, she smells amazing. Wait, what is she doing?_

"Right?" I had completely dazed off. Shaking my hair trying to get myself back into my consciousness I mumbled out a 'hm?' "Hah! He's already not paying attention to me!" She winked at the camera then turned back to me, hugging my neck tighter. Almost on autopilot my right arm flew up and around her shoulder, pulling her into me even more.

_This feels so unbelievably perfect._

"I've kidnapped you and we're going to elope in Vegas! Right?" Her smile grew and a joking sparkle shimmered in her deep, brown eyes.

"Haha," I threw my head back in laughter then leaned in closer to her, pretending to whisper, "Shh! Laney, you weren't supposed to tell anyone!"

With a crisp, harmonious laugh Laney let go of my neck and put her feet back on the floor in front of her.

"We're just kidding guys."

I piped up, "She didn't kidnap me, I'm here of my own free will." She smiled over at me and continued to speak again.

"Don't worry Beliebers, you can still have a chance at him! Oh, well, as long as Selena is okay with it." Laney winked playfully at me and my heart sunk a tiny bit remembering what went down earlier.

"So, to answer all of your questions; yes, that's me in the video clip singing on stage, no I'm not going on tour with him, Kayla and I are on vacation here in Brazil and we managed to get tickets to the show. By some of stroke of luck I got pulled up on stage and it just kind of happened. To rephrase again, _no_ we're not eloping, dating, getting married, nothing like that. Just friends.

For some reason the 'just friends' stung a little bit, but I still nodded along.

"I ended up forgetting my phone backstage so Justin was kind enough to bring it back to me, which explains why he's here in our room now! I'm not sure how long he'll be here but if you have any burning, dire questions for him either tweet, comment, or message me on Youtube and I'll see if he's nice enough to answer a few of the best ones in a video. Okay, go! Now! Send, send, send!"

Kayla clicked off the 'record' button and tossed Laney the memory card while placing the video camera on the coffee table.

Laney pulled her laptop onto her lap and leaned back into the couch once more. With my arm still around her back I tilted to the right, leaning in to watch the editing process.

Not much editing was done but her fingers moved over the touch pad and keyboard with expert precision. Most of the time she was editing I kept getting lost in her scent and examining her creamy, smooth, newly tanned skin.

"Done!" My eyes darted to the screen and watched as the 'upload' button was pressed. "Now, questions should start flooding in any minute. Do you think it would be okay if you answered a few for my fans?"

The puppy dog look on her face tugged at my heartstrings. There was no way I could say no to that face. "Sure."

The adorable brunette's eyes lit up and she jumped on me, hugging me tightly.

_I swear, if this girl keeps hugging me I am going to internally combust._

"Oh, so how does Selena feel about you being here right now? Weren't you supposed to meet up with her?" Somehow I just knew that question was going to come up, I just didn't know it'd be from Laney herself.

"Ahh, about that…" I retracted my right arm and leaned forward on my knees, propping myself up by my elbows. "She-"

"Dude, come on. Shut _up_. I'm trying to watch TV." Kay interrupted me sounding slightly frustrated.

"Ooh, pissy much?" Laney winked at her friend, grabbed her computer and stood up, "Justin, could you grab the camera?" I nodded, stood up, and grabbed the camera off the table. "We'll go into my room, miss priss." I laughed at the quarreling best friends as Kayla smacked Laney's butt as she walked by. "Enjoy your Portuguese show!" Laney laughed and led me to her suite bedroom.

"Oh, don't worry, I will!" Kayla yelled out after us while letting a small laugh escape.

"Sorry about her. I'm not too sure what her deal is tonight."

"Nah, don't worry about it. It _is_," I pulled out my phone to check the time, "wow, right after 2 am. She's probably just tired."

"Oh my gosh, is it really? You must be exhausted. You can go if you want! You don't have to answer anything. Seriously, Justin, if you're tired, go!" I simple shook my head and sat down on the comfy chair next to her bed, stifling a yawn.

"I'm okay." Fluidly, I smiled at the concerned girl sitting on the bed in front of me.

"Mkay, well continue telling me about Selena?"

"Ahh, yeah." Pulling my legs up on the ottoman in front of my chair, I settled in getting comfy to tell the dramatic story. "Well, she was in my dressing room when I came back looking for you. Needless to say I was upset. She told me all the stuff she said to you to chase you off and I just kind of lost it. She just made me so mad!" I ran my hand through my hair.

"You didn't hit her, did you?" The look on Laney's face was pure worry.

"Oh, no! God, no!" The concerned girl sighed and relaxed her face. "I just yelled at her. I told her I was done with the way she treats me and the fact that she treated you the way she did just pushed it too far this time. She tried to validate her actions but I was done. There's no validating how she treated you. The fact that you were just a fan, no way. She's not going to hinder my career like that; not anymore. I ended everything with her. I mean, come on, I'm 17 for crying out loud! A 17 year old kid who needs to have fun! With her, I wasn't having fun. _This_," I motioned around myself, "now _this_ is fun. _You_ are fun. You're exciting. You love life and take everything as it is. No fillers, no lies. Just you." Before I could control myself a paragraph of compliments came spewing out. All Laney could do was blush and thank me.

"Well… No one should be forced to be miserable. You do have to do what makes you happy. Are you happier now?"

I took my feet off of the footrest they were perched on and leaned forward, locking eyes with the beauty situated in front of me. "Yes. Much happier."

We both sat like that for a few minutes until an awkward silence and slight tension started to build.

_Ugh, I just wanna push her back and kiss her right now._

Almost shyly, Laney looked away and opened her computer back up. "Let's get to some of these questions shall we?" She smiled excitedly and jumped up from the bed. "I'll set the camera up on the tripod facing you then I'll find some of the best questions." Without my response the nearly hyperactive girl started setting everything up as I watched.

"Okay, it's recording. Say something. Introduce yourself."

"Girl please, I'm JB. No intro needed." I threw her a jokingly cocky grin and she just game me a look. "Haha, okay, okay." I leaned forward again on my knees and waved at the camera, giving my signature grin. "Hey guys, I'm Justin Bieber. I'm hanging here with JustLaney in Brazil. She told me you guys had some questions for me so let's get started." Flashing another grin at the camera I looked back and Laney and she giggled.

"Okay, first question," there was a short pause as she scrolled and clicked, looking for a suitable first question. "Oh! Here's one, JBLuver96 from Youtube asked, Justin, are you and Selena really going out?" She smiled somewhat evilly at me.

_Oh, how did I know?_ I looked back into the camera, "We were. We're not anymore. We broke up recently." Somewhat glaring at Lane, she laughed and continued scrolling.

"Mkay, Only1Bieb on Twitter asked, would you ever date a fan?" My head shot up and darted directly towards Laney.

"Good question. I wouldn't just go up to a fan and ask her out but I guess if I got to know a fan really well and we became friends it wouldn't be so touchy. I'd have to know she liked me for me, not the fame or money. Anything can happen." My thoughts instantly rushed to Lane and our newly developing friendship. _Now, _she_ I would date._

"Good answer." A few more questions went by and I found myself looking more at Lane than at the camera. "Okay, time for some silly ones." Another pause ensued.

"These questions showed up a lot. Boxers of briefs?"

"Hah, boxers."

"What are you favorite kind of socks? Low, ankle, calf, or knee?"

"Haha, what? Uh, low and ankle I guess?"

"Are you a virgin?" I choked on my breath a little bit. "If that's too personal I can edit it out." Laney looked at me questioningly.

Thinking for a moment I answered easily, "Yeah, I am."

"If yes, what about Selena's purity ring?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"How old were you when you got your first kiss?"

"11."

"What's your phone number?"

"1-800-Don'tStalkMe"

"Hahaha, what's your personal e-mail?"

"JBDoesn'"

"Do you have a personal Tumblr?"

"I don't know, do I?"

"Okay, last one. How completely totally awesome am I?" She smiled at me over her computer screen.

"Hah, you're pretty awesome. Not gonna lie." Laney put her computer on the bed, came over and sat on my lap facing her camera.

"Thanks for watching Justin's question answering video! Don't forget to like, comment, and subscribe. You never know if or when Justin will pop up on my channel again! Bye!" Lane waved to the camera and I snaked my arms around her waist.

Leaning back into the chair, I pulled the adorably sweet girl on my lap back with me. She let out a squeal, trying to fight her way up but I wouldn't let her go. Eventually she gave up the fight and let her head sink onto my shoulder.

We sat like this for what seemed like eternity but the clock hanging on the wall stated otherwise.

"Come on Laney." Without a second thought my lips crashed onto her forehead, kissing the delicately sleeping girl resting in my lap.

_Dang it, what did I just do? I hope she didn't notice that._

"Laney," I gently shook her awake. Her eyes fluttered open, drowsily rising up off my chest, stretching her arms above her head. "Come on Laney, it's 3 am. I'm gonna head back to my hotel."

Making sure she was stable on her own two feet I stood up behind her and started following her out to the living room area. Both of us noticed Kay passed out in her chair with the TV still on.

**Laney's P.O.V.**

"Hey, I'll walk you out." Yawning, I slipped on my sandals near the door and grabbed my key off the kitchenette counter. "Kay, I'll be right back." Her response was muffled and the two of us walked out the door.

"How long are you two here for?" Justin shoved his hands in his pockets as we waited for the elevator.

"Just until Friday, then we fly back to the U.S."

"Really? That's when I leave too. Of course, I'm going to Colombia. I don't get to go home just yet."

We found ourselves standing in front of the back exit, facing the beach. Being 3 am it was pitch blackout except for the moon reflection shimmering in the waves.

"Thanks again for dropping my phone off. I really appreciate it." Justin turned to face me, staring into my eyes.

_His eyes are so mesmerizing… Oh no, you better not be falling for him. Get real! He's an international pop star. Let it go before you get hurt._

"No problem, I kinda wanted to see you again anyways. Do you think we can see each other again before we both leave?" I was shocked he actually wanted to see me again. _Be smooth._

"You know where I'm staying, Bieber. If you want it to happen, make it happen." Throwing him a playful smile and a wink, he enveloped me in a huge hug.

The first think I noticed about the hug was how freaking awesome he smells. Even after performing for hours, sweating like crazy, he still smells perfect.

I hugged him even tighter, feeling right at home. After taking a huge breath of his aroma I pulled away reluctantly.

Justin leaned in so close I could feel his breath on my face. Without another moment's hesitation he placed a faint kiss on my cheek and headed out the door, back to his hotel.

_Wow, did Justin Bieber really just kiss me on my cheek? What just happened?_

My hand fell to my cheek, holding the spot his lips once graced.

* * *

><p>All of the answers above I came up with on my own. I have no idea what Justin's real answers would be.<p>

Let me know what you guys think!

xoxo Heather


End file.
